Ever Age
by Kiki Aries
Summary: Set during and nearing the end of the Blight. Rated M for later chapters. The genres are limited: Adventure/General/Hurt/Supernatural/Drama/Humor and 100% Fantasy.
1. Planning and Preparations

A/N I spent a good amount of time in Norrath, I spent even less time in Ferelden but I can say I love both equally. Also, I found the conversation between Alistair and Morrigan was removed from the game, true story, I felt like it gave some insight into how Morrigan came to her decision later in the game.

Sony – EverQuest

BioWare – Dragon Age+/Dragon Age 2

Thank you both for creating wonderful games that has given people many good memories and make many more friends.

* * *

><p>The western side of Antonica seemed to find an unrelenting storm outside, the rain hammered against the windows of the house in Qeynos, the city of man. A lovely High elf woman sits by the roaring fireplace lost in her thoughts, the flames lull her to a tranquil state with a heavy sigh her eyes closed.<p>

Her friend and travelling companion spotted her, he was on his way to bed himself.

"Hey, what are you still doing up?" he crossed the room to help her to her feet, "You know what time it is?"

She sighed as she rose to her feet and let herself be led to her room, "Yes I do, I just closed my eyes for a minute." She smiled a sleepy smile and laid her head on his shoulder.

She squeezed his arm to get his attention, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell him and it was important that he knows, "I… I just wanted to say that you have been a gem of a friend, and I will treasure you always." she hesitated slightly "I'm leaving."

They stopped just short of her room, he looked down at her platinum hair, he pulled his arm from her grasp and faced her as she leaned on the pillar. "What do you mean, you are planning another trip or?" he folded his arms with a puzzled look on his face as his eyebrows started to knit.

He watched her as she chewed her lower lip, "I'm going to the Great Library again, I think I might of found the book that I have been searching for, I had also gathered several geography books and maps. I just need to gather some crystals and a few quartz…"

He nodded and gently tugged her elbow, "Go to bed young lady, we will talk more of this in the morning."

She was scared and he knew it, it wasn't very often anyone saw her like this, it had been four years since she left for the Great Library to end up kidnapped, studied by a madman and dropped back on her doorstep a year later. He opened her door and gently pushed her in closing the door behind him.

_I am going to have to go with her, and I am pretty sure the twins will want to go too. _He thought making his way to his own bed. It was going to be a long few days, and even longer to do whatever his friend was planning.

~O~O~O~O~

Eve of battle, Redcliff Castle

Battle plans were being discussed as the sun crawled its way down for its nap. Deedolett, Wynne, Leliana accompanied by Shale left to gather what supplies they could for tomorrow and the herbs around the castle were sparse. Alistair talked with Riordan to gather any more information of the Archdemon and the horde, Riordan said he wanted not to say much else until Warden Surana was present for whatever was needing to be said.

Alistair agreed he went outside to get a bit of fresh air, since Deedo placed him on the throne they had their first argument, more of a one sided conversation at Arl Eamon's insistence, the man told him he was going to have to find a wife and that he had no choice but to stop seeing Deedolett.

He got up and walked around the courtyard fearing she would never speak to him again stopped by a rather large tree and beat his head lightly on the tree.

"What am I going to do now, she isn't speaking to me she didn't invite me to go with her." He was talking aloud, not expecting an answer but received one from the other side of the large oak.

"You broke her heart, what did you think would happen you idiot?" Morrigan was sitting facing the lake when she heard Alistair approach.

Alistair tensed up as he caught whose disembodied voice it was. "What do you care?" He pushed off the tree to find another quieter spot.

Morrigan came half way around the trunk and watched him walking away, "I care a great deal, if you must know."

"Since when did you care about anyone other than yourself, witch?" Alistair paused, he never liked Morrigan from their first meeting in the Korcari Wilds.

She reeled, the thought ever entered her mind that she had started to grow attached to the young elven magi, "You… love her, don't you?" she watched his shoulders square and hands ball into fist before he turned to face her.

He marched up into the woman extending a demanding digit in her face, "Yes, but what does it matter to you, is this were we find you have found in the black pit where your heart is suppose to be, you have one?" He was furious with her he just wanted to wring her neck and shut her up.

Alistair took his anger out on her, he was upset about everything, from being placed on the throne, to the argument that almost made Loghain a Warden and the fight in front of their friends.

He continued to release, "And you know something else, I would rather invite the darkspawn to tea, they would make better company." He spat caring little for the effect, if any, that it was having on the woman before him.

"Yes… I suppose…" She slunk back up against the tree like a timid child, Alistair swore he saw tears forming in her eyes he turned to leave as thoughts wandered to Deedo and how her reaction would be if she saw him now.

Morrigan swallowed regaining some composure, "If I had to do something to help… would it be so terrible?" She watched him leave one more time, not sure he was even going to answer.

With a visible sigh he called over his shoulder, "Any help would be welcomed." And he disappeared into the castle to find something to eat.

~O~O~O~O~O~

The twin Wood elves were up early fixing breakfast when Xellexes came down buttoning his robe.

"She still isn't up yet?" He called to Ruroni from his spot on the balcony.

"She should be up soon, why did you need her for something?" Tenkou the second twin asked as she poured drinks into their cups, then turning to her spell book sitting open on the table nearest Xellexes.

With a shake of his head he came down to eat, "Smells great girls, how are the two of you this morning?" he sat taking a sip of the honey mead, looking at the large bowl of hot porridge before getting a bowl of some himself.

"We are fine thank you, Lili'Enyel left to gather more food then we were going to head to do a little shopping, she needed to get more spiked arrowheads." Ruroni came from the kitchen to put a plate of eggs, bacon and honey bread on the table. Helping herself to the food once she sat.

Tenkou scribe the last spell in her book before joining the others to eat. The door opened in the front of the house and Lily walked in carrying two large baskets of eggs, pork, and fish. Xellexes ran over to help her with her burden.

"Thank you so much, I am so hungry I tried not to buy the whole market." The Ranger grined as she put the remainder of her items down heading to the table for much needed food.

The door in the upstairs hall could be heard and the sound of the Lady of the house heard coming down the stairs, she was putting her long hair in a ponytail, kissing the tops of the twins heads before take food herself.

"Good morning." The group called to the tall woman as she sat.

"Good morning loves, did we all sleep well?" she asked as she nibbled into her honey bread.

Xellexes looked up and Deedo was looked right at him from across the table. "Yes we did, and you my friend?"

With the smile that out shone the sun, she smiled and nodded. She popped another piece of bread in her mouth talking around her food, something she would not normally do. "I'm leaving to the Great Library I'm going to find the Book of Cross Dimensions. Then I am going to find a counter spell and make it two way portal. So, as of today I will be gathering the remainder of my materials and will be gone for a long time.

The group before her stopped eating and stared at the High elf, she was met with very loud objections from the twins and Lili'Enyel. Xellexes on the other hand slammed his hand on the table, startling the women and cleared his throat.

"This is what she wants to do, we cannot change her mind." He looked about the table to the faces of his little family, Tenkou had tears in her eyes as she got up and sat on the High elf woman's lap. Ruroni folded her arms across her chest and Lily was running her fingers through her short light lavender hair.

He poked at his food and continued to speak, "That's why we are going with you. As you being the senior of our group we refuse to let you leave us behind." He stated with a matter-of-fact tone.

Deedo smiled again hugging the Wood elf girl in her lap. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you guys out of this, I just did not think that you uy would want to go." her smile got wider.

They finished their food and promptly cleaned up, there was much to do and little time to do it in. They sold the food Lily just brought and emptied the house of anything perishable. As they packed their bags for the long trip ahead they gather materials for skills. Once everything was in order two High elves, two Wood elves and a Half elf left Antonica to the Plane of Knowledge to find a Cross dimensional Book.

~O~O~O~O~

The southeastern and central parts of the Bannorn had been covered by the Darkspawn taint and the Archdemon shown himself heading on a direct path to Denerim. Riordan announced to the army leaders in the hall of Redcliff once everyone had assembled, nodding to Alistair that he would need to speak to he and Deedolett after the meeting was over, the leaders and their seconds disbanded to prepare for the upcoming march and battle.

Deedolett said good night to her companions and headed to speak to Riordan, after briskly walking away from Alistair who tried several attempts to get her alone to voice his concerns. Once on the second floor of the castle she headed to Riordan's room and met by the very man she had been avoiding, narrowing her eyes she refused to say anything to him.

"Oh… There you are, let's go see what he has to say. I tried to talk to him earlier and he…" Alistair chuckled lightly, she walked past him still not speaking, she went to knock, waited a moment and walked into the Senior Warden's room.

Riordan questioned the younger Wardens if Duncan had explained to them the purpose of their Order.

Deedolett thought about it before speaking, "Does it have to do with the Archdemon?" her brow knitted as he went to explain that that was part of the reason the Order was needed.

Fill with a sudden dread as the older man spoke, Alistair looked to Deedo to see her reaction, she smiled slightly as it seemed to be way out for her, away from him.

She spoke up cutting Riordan off, "I will strike the final blow." She could feel Alistair staring at her and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and sneered at him.

Riordan commended her for her exuberant reaction but simply turned her down, sighting he will kill the beast instead. With nothing further to say he walked to the door to let them out for an early sleep.

Alistair went to reach for her hand and she sensing him moving closer to her she left to her room.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Dreading the morning to come she made it to her chambers and quietly opened the door, she closed it just as quietly sliding down the slick wood as she brought her knees to her chest, she put her head down she also didn't notice Morrigan standing in the shadows.

The woman spoke softly to not startle the elf girl sitting on the floor, "Deedolett?" she started to walk to the girl sitting on the floor.

Deedolett slowly lifted her head, her eyes were bloodshot, a few tears fell from the tip of her nose Morrigan quickened her steps to help the girl off the floor to her feet.

Helping the elf to the bed she sat her down, "You look horrible, but I did not come here to tell you that." Morrigan sat on the edge of the bed with her friend and waited until the magi was listening.

"I have a way to save you and the fool Templar of yours life." She paused and continued on, "It must happen tonight there is but a small window of time."

Deedolett patted her eyes dry and started to grin, "Oh, you are going to do something for me?" the girl chuckled lightly.

Morrigan started to fluster getting up she walked over to the fireplace, "Well child if you refuse to accept just say so and we can be done with it." She kept her back to the girl on the bed.

Deedo could hear what seemed like hurt in her fellow magi's voice got up and placed her head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, tell me what it is." She gently asked the Raven-haired woman.

They spoke of a ritual in which a child would be conceived and whom it had to be with. Deedo soon found herself standing outside of Alistair's chambers hesitating the talk she was going to have with him. A while later he left the room and Deedo spent the night in his bed, sometime later she woke to Alistair clinging to her, whispering over and over, 'Why did you make me do that?'

She removed his arm from her waist and moved closer to the edge of the large bed. "Because I care, go to sleep Alistair we have to march soon." Soon she went back to sleep.

~O~O~O~O~O~

All of the months of studying, searching and scrying the portal would be ready, they just needed one more component. It was late into the night the twins and Lili'Enyel had already fallen fast asleep. Xellexes took the High elf woman's hands and placed them to his forehead.

"Tomorrow we will be in some tower in the middle of a lake. I can scarcely believe it." He rubbed his face as he yawned and stretched.

The lady followed suite and yawned herself, "Yes, I can hardly wait. Do you think we have enough provisions? What if we do not make it to the right tower?" she started to babble again and he shushed her with a wave of his hand.

"Bed, tomorrow." He pointed to one of the makeshift cots and he plopped down on his at the same time.

"Good night my lady." He soon was sleep.

She lay awake a few minutes more thinking she should get the mounts they were going to need, from what she read Ferelden doesn't really have horses.

* * *

><p><strong>Please<strong> Read and Review. Thank You.


	2. Feeling of Dread

Denerim was hit hard, it was in a total state of chaos the dead littered the streets – human, elf and darkspawn, buildings crumble under the weight of the attack, and fires that scattered about the city lit it with an unholy glow. The smell of rotted flesh and blood coved every nook and cranny of the Blight torn city. Deedolett and her group fought during most of the morning, but the darkspawn still came, tired and weary they fought until a path was clear from the front gates.

Leliana slumped against a partly crumbled wall, that was still intact,

"I am tired, so very tired." She took a thankful drink from her water skin passing it to Zevran who sat next to her, also drinking heavily of the skin.

"Yes - we must rest, the soldiers - seemed to clear a path - we should be safe for now." Zevran said between swallows.

Deedolett was feeling dizzy from all the lyrium she drank from the morning's battle and she laid a tired head on Leliana's lap. Wynne was assessing everyone's state, minor cuts and bumps, nothing major that needed serious attending to.

Alistair sat with his back to a burnt wall looking amongst his comrades, as they were all exhausted. It was evident the city was going to need serious repair if they survived he looked over to Deedolett as she rested. He regretted his actions during the Landsmeet and hoped that soon she would allow him to apologize for his hasty actions – should they survive the night.

Shale was standing guard along with Sten, who for once took a knee to rest. Morrigan was resting close to Deedolett and Oghren leaned on Tengu – the faithful mabari while cleaning his axe.

Deedolett shifted from her spot on Leliana's lap, "We move in an hour, it should provide enough time for us to recover. We have to push to the Fort, Riordan is counting on us." As she rubbed her head willing the spinning to stop, all murmured their agreement.

They eat light and drank light for the hour they rested, Deedolett, Leliana, Wynne and Alistair started to pray for a miracle as they desperately needed, they pressed forward towards the defeat of both Hurlock Generals then…. to Fort Drakon.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Re-gathering supplies from various parts of their old homes, the two High elves made way to the High elf city of Felwithe and the Wood elves Kelethin, Lili'Enyel headed to Surefall Glade - also making sure they each had harness for their steeds, the quintet was ready to leave.

"We are all set, yes?" The high elf woman spoke as she draped the hood of her cloak over her long platinum hair.

The others followed suite as Xellexes summoned a column of lightning that surrounded the newly formed gate spell that awaited entry - the gate started to glow and shift. It emanated a purple and blackish aura, and in the center of the spell was the tower that they sought, memorizing the new gate spell – Tenkou, Xellexes and the Lady scribed it into their books.

The female High elf cast levitation on the others and finally herself, with a few more cast of various shielding, sight and mana - with a nod they stepped through the portal one by one. The portal closed behind them with a brilliant flash of blue-lavender light.

They found themselves sometime later hovering over a lake looking around briefly, they saw that it was night and pitch black out, and they walked to the land where the tower stood.

~O~O~O~O~O~

The Circle of Magi was a little more quiet - more so now that most of the magi where off headway to Denerim to stop the Blight. Cullen was asleep in his quarters, he was tossing and turning he woke with a start.

"Not again." He muttered to himself as he wiped the sweat from his brow, it was the same dream he kept having after Deedo came and saved the tower from Uldred's attack. He kept reliving the hate and anger he felt and kept seeing the look of hurt in her eyes, for she didn't know what he had endured nor for how long.

All Cullen wished is that she return safe and he can apologize properly, he reached over and took out the wooden box she gave to him before she left the tower. He lifted the lid still fascinated by the trinkets inside, ten pieces of a slivery metal coin, a few folded pieces of parchment, with several gems and some assorted jewelry.

He pulled one of the three necklaces out, a perfect rose colored stone the chain it was attached to was quite a sight, it was a very light translucent metal. Something which the likes had never seen before, he slipped it around his neck Cullen felt more relieved as he wore it, a sense of peace. Cullen had thought it a little piece of her with him.

He went to close the lid, and from the corner of his eye a bright flash of light shown and dimmed. Walking over to the window, he saw in the center of the lake a second light, then a third fourth and finally a fifth. Cullen blinked as the light subsided there were five figures standing in the middle of the lake.

Fearing the worst he quickly dressed and ran to Knight Commander Greagoir office. As he passed several of his brothers, he skidded to a stop in front of the office and with a hasty knock walked in not waiting a response.

Greagoir sat behind his desk going over paperwork he looked up to see Cullen sweating and flushed, "What is it, I am busy and really do not have time…"

Cullen cut him off without trying to sound too harsh, "The lake….five people…hovering over the lake…they are coming this way!" he said breathing heavy through his nose.

Greagoir rose from is desk, another knock on his door halted the Knight Commanders thoughts about Cullen's sudden interruption.

"Enter." He said rather harshly.

Ser Coal entered the room, "There are…persons here wishing to speak to the…" He paused as to choose his words wisely.

"What is it Coal, speak to the… who?" Visibly aggravated Greagoir crossed his arms over his chest.

Ser Coal took a deep breath, "The Paladin guild-master." He said finally.

A confused look showed on the older man's face, "Both of you come with me, no better yet, Coal go gather some of the other templars, Cullen come with me." As he came around his desk, leading the way to the Towers' main doors with Cullen on his heel.

~O~O~O~O~O~

Atop Fort Drakon, the Archdemon waited with its darkspawn snapping, snarling and growling cutting down soldiers, who made the attempt to lessen the burden that was to face their King and Warden Deedolett. Arl Eamon was there as well as First Enchanter Irving and Dwarven Legion of the Dead, Kardol – who kept his word. So many people she came across for this moment stood by her side, her friends the army she helped gather stood in the face of the beast.

Murmured prayers came from several as they charged forth, battle cries came from all directions, bodies lay everywhere - it was going to be a very, very long night.

_BOOM…_ was the sound from the dragon made as it came crashing to the ground to land on top of Deedolett; Alistair tackled her to the ground covering her head before he rose to continue his onslaught.

The Elf Magi scrambled out of the path of the darkspawn she crashed into after being tackled, tripping them she grinned then groaned holding her side, she sent a mind blast then summoned a cone of cold to freeze the Maker-less sods as they shortly become crushed into thousands of pieces by her charging Mabari.

The beast spewed a hellish flame of black and purple, it called raining fire to keep itself alive. Morrigan and Deedolett froze it in place as it tried to flee to the air. The others were killing darkspawn at various points on the roof of the Fort, Wynne and several other Magi concentrated on healing. As spells flew from all directions, soon darkspawn numbers dwindled and the Archdemon was alone focusing attacks upon the monster Deedolett took to the ballista that could surely concentrate more damage.

"Morrigan, Wynne freeze it!" she shouted as she ran leaping over bodies to the ballista, "Sten come help me!" she shouted to the Warrior. He moved the ballista towards the dragons' chest. "Do not stop firing, we have to weaken it." She was hoarse and tired.

She moved in closer to cast her blizzard to keep the thing still. "Slow it down!" she croaked, Leliana aimed for it wings to tear the skin so it would not try to take wing. Zevran pierced the back of its legs applying poisons to weaken it more; he was knocked out of the way by a kick Zevran slid laying unconscious with daggers in hand.

Oghren hacked at the hind legs causing a decent amount of damage as well.

_THWANG _the sound of the ballista as it shot though the air shredding the demons left wing. The Archdemon let out a piercing roar as started to thrash about. Wynne was close to Zevran when he went down as she was already tending to his wounds if any.

_THWANG _another cut into the spine of dragon, it was weakened enough; it was staggering head hanging low as it swayed from the pain.

Alistair saw his moment, he and Shale were moving the injured out of the fray as fast as they could, it was now or never he headed for a long sword that was going to end the miserable demons life once and for all, Deedolett seeing this took off from the other direction. They reached the sword at the same time, each with a hand on the hilt.

Alistair covered in blood yanked the sword from the Magi "No, I refuse to let you do this I saw the look in your eye, I must do this." he shouted shaking his head.

Deedolett put little distance between them, raised her hand to his cheek, and paralyzed him where he stood. "I do care." She said as she took the sword from his hand before the spell set in.

Gripping the sword with a hand tightly around the hilt, she ran dragging the sword as it created sparks along the stone roof, she summoned a grease spell between her and the dragon, she slid griping the sword with her other hand sliced through the chest and stomach spilling the contents on the stone below.

With another eardrum, shattering roar the dragon raised upon its hind legs and with a bolt of lightning aimed at its exposed back it fell with a sickening thud as it lay twitching trying to lift its ugly head. Deedolett circled to the front of the beast she spit in its eye, raised the sword high above her head, and impaled the horde leader in the skull, twisting for good measure – insuring its demise.

Thunder sounded the sky lit briefly, then a sudden column of light pierced through the clouds striking where the Archdemon lay dead, catching the elf unaware in the process. Incased in the light she could not move she felt as her body was on fire, she screamed an ear-piercing shriek as her body convulsed.

Losing concentration on the spell shortly after being hit, Alistair and a few other companions went to try to free her, she continued to scream, she raised slightly off the ground her head thrown back, and the violent screaming that uttered from her mouth hurt those who looked on.

With each pulse of light her screams grew more agonizing and without warning a shockwave threw the living and dead about like rag dolls, the reverb nauseated several when they came to shortly after. The group sat up slowly some holding their heads other their stomachs. It seemed that everyone was well – well enough- as they examined the situation.

The Archdemon lay dead charred slightly but dead, Shale was helping Wynne and Zevran to stand, Leliana check on the Arl and First Enchanter. Oghren kicked the demons tail for good measure, Alistair ran to the dead heap of dragon looking for Deedo, swinging around spotted her, she was unconscious laying in Sten's arms,

"No…. No." he shook his head as he approached Sten, Sten just looked at the still form of the girl in his arms and just stared.

Alistair put his hand to her forehead, she was cold he felt no pulse, "WYNNE!" he shouted panic-stricken. "WYNNE!"

The senior magi came as quickly as she could, "Sten lower her gently." The Qunari did as instructed and Wynne began to work her magic, assessing is she was in fact in a hyper-induced coma… or worse.

The others gathered around watching helplessly as the healer waved her hands over their leader. First Enchanter Irving watched in horror as she lay. Several minutes had passed Leliana was in tears as she watched on dropping on her knees, trying to will her friend to consciousness. Zevran placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder as the two watched the lady they love lay motionless.

Wynne grew weary and ceased her casting; she wiped her brow then placed a hand on Deedolett's forehead. "She will be fine, but she will not wake anytime soon."

"Sten please carry her back to the palace. We have done well." Alistair called for the soldiers who could walk and stand to start moving the others; tomorrow they will start the rebuilding and cleanup process.


	3. Effects Us All

**A/N **This one got a little wordy, but time is caught up and we are on the same plane.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>As Greagoir and Cullen made their way down to the foyer of the tower to greet the visitors awaiting them, several templars were standing semi circle around the five –armed- strangers. Greagoir watched as the cloaked and hooded figures stood patiently waiting, there were some . Walking forward between the strangers and the templars Greagoir addressed the guest.<p>

"My name is Knight-Commander Greagoir and I would like you to state your business here." He tried to sound less annoyed as possible.

One of the tall figures stepped forwards extending a gloved hand in greeting.

"Well met, we have come seeking one of our own." When the gesture was refused she swept her hand in motion to the companions behind her.

Perplexed the Knight – Commander scoffed, "One of your own?" he looked at the hooded female quizzically "I am not sure whom you are referring."

Cullen watching from behind Greagoir, felt as he has heard this stranger's voice before, pitch slightly differs but altogether familiar.

Shifting slightly she continued as cordially as possible, "I am looking for a young girl, albeit her age I am unaware, maybe about five seasons." She admitted.

Greagoir feeling a little more annoyed now, "Could you remove your hoods and state your names, before we continue?" His voice remained firm.

She looked to the group behind her – remained quiet, nodded their consent.

The second tallest, with a long translucent staff on his back, removed his hood, his short silver hair shifted back in place, Laps Lazuli eyes holding a hint of mischief against his pale peach skin.

"Xellexes Slivercloud, High elf Wizard, Felwithe." He bowed his head slightly in greeting.

The next had an elegantly carved bow it looked too big for its owner, they removed the hood and short silver-lavender hair ruffled from the hoods fabric, her lavender eyes, enhancing her tanned skin held a firm gaze to the strangers before her.

"Lili'Enyel Swiftleaf, Half-Elf Ranger, Surefall Glade, Qeynos." She bowed her head slightly not taking her eyes off the Commander.

The two shortest removed their hoods simultaneously, both had mahogany tresses that fell past their shoulders, each bright, deep peridot eyes containing curiosities taking in all of the men in their presents, warm honey skin making their eyes brighten more.

"Ruroni Swiftleaf, Wood elf Bard, Kelethin." Who had two swords strapped to her back, they eminated a magical aura.

"Tenkou Swiftleaf, Wood elf Druid, Kelethin." She had a wooden staff with vines twisted around, little flowers blossomed and retreated it seemed. They bowed at the same time, smiles playing at both of their lips.

The woman that stood before Greagoir pulled her hood off, her head slightly bowed and a golden hair ornament dangled within her warm platinum blonde hair, long pulled into a ponytail at her shoulder blades, she looked up, and a pair of warm aquamarine eyes looked back at the commander. Her pale skin was slightly tanned and glowing against the torch light. Her face eerily familiar, making Cullen's heart skip.

"Deedo Swiftleaf, High elf Enchantress, Felwithe." She bowed her head once again.

"Deedo?" Cullen harshly whispered, as he pushed his way to the front to stand next to the knight commander.

"You know this name?" She asked as she raised a tapered eyebrow.

Cullen mouth agape, as he shook his head ever so slightly yes. "Oh!" she walked to stand in front of Cullen and reached for the necklace he wore.

"How did you come to this?" Deedo said fingering the chain to place the gem in her gloved palm. Cullen leaned back slightly; she stood to meet him eye to eye.

"I…I… it was given to me…" he stammered on as she examined the stone.

"From my name… please tell me… I had crafted this and some others, with a few trinkets for a little girl." She looked him in the eyes pleading as tears started to well.

Greagoir watched the woman, _unusually tall for elves, the two girls look no more than twelve seasons short like the elves here, even Deedolett was fairly tall, and the other half-elf?_ He was not all too sure on how to handle the new comers

"I am who you need to speak with, if you will come with me… all of you." He nodded as Deedo turned her head to look at the older man. She nodded her return and then to the others behind her.

~O~O~O~O~

The group –lead by the knight commander headed to the second floor and to his office, Cullen followed behind the group assessing each of the strangers. He wondered why in the name of the Maker this woman looked and spoke similar to Deedolett, they even walked the same, graceful steps practically gliding through the corridors.

Once in the office the group stepped in, Deedo took the seat near the desk, Xellexes stood to her right and Tenkou to her left, Lili'Enyel stood nearest the door while Ruroni placed herself on the sill of the window, strumming her lute a soft song play filling the room with a warm relaxing essence.

Cullen went to enter when the knight commander halted him.

"Allow him in I have some questions I would like to ask." Deedo words softened Greagoir's expression, allowing Cullen to enter observe.

Once Greagoir was seated at the desk, he folded his hands as he assessed at the woman before him.

He inhaled deeply before he started his questions, so many he wanted to ask but with the First Enchanter, he would have to hold until his return. "You said your name is Deedo, and you are from a place called _fell-with_? Where exactly are you from?"

Deedo smiled graciously, "It is pronounced, Felwithe, it is a city in a place called Norrath. The world from whence we came. Yes my name is Deedo, and it seems as though it has struck a chord with the two of you." She nodded before she continued looking back at the man with the necklace, "If that is the case, then tell me where I can find the girl and how do you know of her?"

Greagoir's brow knitted as he listened; visibly he was formulating questions and answers to give. "She came to us thirteen winter's ago. She has been gone from the tower for over a season and a half, she came back once as leader of the Grey Wardens."

Now it was Deedo's turn to look confused, "Grey Wardens? She is a Druid then?" Sounding awed.

Greagoir assured her she was not what she said, Druid, whatever that maybe. He went to explain what a Grey Warden actually was; he could see she was rather proud that the girl was doing something so righteous and a _guild_, again lost to the two templars standing in the room.

~O~O~O~O~

From her spot by the window Ruroni notice faint light in the distance; she motioned for Lili to show her. Cullen watched as, Lili summoned a spell – his skin tingled slightly, but barely noticeable, she gasped then summoned Xellexes, he too went to the window and looked, they muttered a few words and he turned to Deedo whispering in her ear.

"Pillar of light, you do not recognize it?" She excused herself and went to the window; she leaned on the sill following the finger of the Ranger. Deedo straightened up and pointed out into the distance,

"What lays in that direction? There was a light my friends tell me and it is not something we know of."

Cullen spoke up after watching them silent for a time, "Denerim, home of our new King Alistair."

Deedo jaw tightened, "Tell me either one of you, where is she, where is Deedolett?"

Greagoir went to speak but Cullen beat him to it, "Who is she to you?" his heart raced as he looked into the eyes of the familiar elf woman, his palms started to sweat from the worry in the woman's voice.

"Ruroni, Tenkou, Lili…Please leave the room." Deedo hung her head slightly as she looked back out of the window, the three girls left without a word.

Greagoir followed them to summon some templars to watch them. Once he came back in Xellexes had his hand on her shoulder for support.

"Now tell us how you know of Deedolett." The knight commander prodded,

She gazed in his direction then sighing, her stomach twisted, this was to be where she found her. All the years she missed, she patted Xellexes had and went to sit in her seat.

"She is my daughter."

~O~O~O~O~

Sten laid Deedolett down in the bed that had been prepared for her once they arrived in the castle. Chairs were set about the room for two persons at a time. Wynne and Alistair took the first watch then Leliana and Zevran. With word sent out that the Archdemon had been defeated, it would be just a matter of time before the Circle heard.

Alistair refused to leave her side even when it came time for the shift change several hours later, Leliana and Wynne coxed him into getting some rest and promised they would wake him if something happened.

There she lay still, no visible movements but her mind was fully active.

_Deedolett was back in the Circle, she was sitting with Jowan in the library helping him with one of the more difficult spells he had been having trouble with._

"_Alright, now you have to focus on what you need the spell to do, then once it is formed in your mind, you project." _

_She demonstrated a miniature spell for him to see, when the spell disappeared the second it was formed, she tried it once more and the same thing happened, they heard laughter behind them, when they looked up to see Cullen was doubled over trying his hardest to keep the laughter contained._

"_Ah, so now I see." Deedolett stood up and began to cast again, in his unguarded direction, before he could dispel the spell he was paralyzed looking her in the eye._

_Their turn to laugh as the templar stood with a look of shock plastered on his face. Deedolett walked up to him placing a hand on his cheek._

"_Having fun dispelling my spells Ser?" she smiled sweetly, she removed her hand as he slowly came around._

"_Miss Surana, I apologize I could not resist." He smiled rolling his shoulders to work the stiffness out._

_She giggled followed by Jowan, "Please no more, I need to see him through this." She turned back to her teaching._

_Deedolett looked from time to time to see Cullen still watching them, her to be exact, and soon it was time for lunch. Cullen had left some time earlier and had not returned she and Jowan closed their books ending the study session._

"_Olett hurry up cook is serving my favorite today." Jowan tugged at her robe leaving the books they used about the table._

_Deedolett looked at the table then to Jowan, she pointed at the books, "You are going to help me clean this up first." She tugged her robe back._

"_Fine, if I miss out you will be making me some more." He picked up a, single book and put it back then dashed out of the door to the dining hall._

"_JOWAN!" she called after him as he scampered out of the library, she grinned shaking her head, then summoned a spell to hold the books for her so she could put them away. Her stomach growled as she put the last book in place. _

_Cullen came in after he asked Jowan where she was, catching her summoning the spirit to hold the books and follow her he was impressed, "How did you do that Miss Surana?" _

_She looked around, "Do what?" she tilted her head to the side trying to figure out what he was talking about._

"_The spirit that carried the books for you, how did you do it?" he stood fixed on the spot behind her to see if he could see the form of the 'thing' behind her, the air wavered slightly but no definite form._

"_Oh, that well I am not sure exactly," Deedolett chuckled nervously "but one day I was having a little difficulty carrying a few things when I was coming down the stairs, and I lost balance and went to catch myself, but when I looked up, they books and other things floated, I was thinking 'Please do not fall'." She hoped that it was a good explanation._

_Still a little confused, he nodded and asked her if there were other things, it could do Deedolett's stomach growled again he looked at her she blushed a rosy pink and excused herself._

"_I will walk with you to the dining hall, if it is ok with you." He prodded gently he was rewarded with a smile that made him weak in the knees._

"_I would like that Ser." _

~O~O~O~O~

Greagoir and Cullen both sputtered, "D-daughter?"

The knight commander finished "How is this even possible, when she first arrived she had nothing but a wooden box." He remembered the day fondly.

Deedolett was a tiny thing, found out in the snow after Winter's Day by the Tower doors.

Deedo did not want to remember but if it was going to help her see Deedolett again she may as well recall the tale once more. She revealed that the girl taken from her, and she was a product of a lunatic's obsession with her, the man used magic to subdue her impregnated her. The details were fuzzy still but she knew she had a little girl even though most of it was a blur; the child looked so much like her that she did nothing to deny it.

The knight commander and Cullen felt like it was a rouse and could not of possibly happened, until Deedo stood pushing her cloak behind her shoulders showed a faint scar along her taut abdomen where an incision had been made.

~O~O~O~O~

_Deedolett had been summoned to the Harrowing chamber, it was late as all was quite in the hall, save for few templar keeping watch, metal shifting as she passed them in the hall. Once she arrived she saw balanced on a thin pin-like base with a bowl of singing liquid, lyrium. _

_Her focus shifted to the sound of a heavy sigh, she looked to her left, and Cullen stood with the most sad expression emanating throughout his whole body. Cullen pointed a finger at himself and nodded Deedolett smiled slightly, her attention was then shifted once more when a gentle hand pulled her elbow. _

"_Magic exists to serve man, never to rule over him." _

_They walked over to the lyrium it was still singing. First Enchanter Irving tried to give her warning but was quickly cut off by the Knight Commander. Irving laid a hand on her shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze, he and Greagoir stepped back allowing her to prepare. _

_Cullen stepped next to her, as was his Commander's instruction. The singing was too wondrous to notice his warmth next to her. Placing her hand in the liquid, she lifted her hand to see the lyrium seeping through her fingers and coated her hand she smiled as the music covered her._

_Deedolett started to sing softly with it as it enveloped her in a brilliant flash of light. Cullen watched as she swayed, catching her before she fell laying her on the blanket to keep the cold off her body. He drew his blade with a heavy heart, knowing she would pass but for her it seemed a little excessive. _

_Cullen watched as her lidded eyes darted about, taking in her sleeping form she was as beautiful sleep as when she was awake, steeling his facial expressions as to not give off any signal of his ever growing feelings for her. He felt a hand on his sword arm._

_A hushed whisper came from the Knight Commander "We all do boy." _

_Cullen looked at Greagoir questioningly before he turned his attention back to the girl lying next to his knee._

_Irving stepped up, her father of sorts, "You love her we can see it in your eyes even though your face does not show it." Irving chuckled slightly, Greagoir agreed. _

_Greagoir took the sword from his hand and sheathed it back to the Cullen's back. _

"_Relax Ser, she is coming around." They all looked as she stirred; she opened her eyes for the briefest moment the lyrium coated her aqua eyes silver, then her normal color came back just as quickly._

"_This girl is special, quickest Harrowing ever, her will is strong." Irving smiled through his thick grey beard. _

"_Take her to her room. Her things need to be moved to the next floor." Greagoir made sure Cullen had a good grip on her before he ordered the other templars to mover her things._

_Before Cullen stepped out of the chamber door the commander called his attention again, "Watch over her for a while, talk to her as she sleeps." The older man nodded and left Cullen to his duty._

~O~O~O~O~

The knight commander arranged rooms for the guest a floor up, it was late into the night and the urge to go to Denerim was great, but morning would have to wait.

Cullen trailed behind them once more observing, Deedo turned her head slightly in his direction, and nodded ever so slightly. Cullen cleared his throat as the approached the prepared rooms.

The knight commander opened the door and walked them in, "I hope the room is to your liking, I am unsure as to when the First Enchanter will return until then, Denerim is the last place she was heading."

He left with a nod leaving Cullen with the group.

~O~O~O~O~

The room was large and held five beds, a pillar in the center of the room with ample space for the basic needs, a fireplace heated the room from the left wall. The twins put their things down, and began pulling off their boots climbing into one bed, as it faced the fireplace and was soon sleep with heavy sighs.

Xellexes took to the right side of the room near the window and lay down with after propping his staff at the foot of the bed, unclasping his cloak, and removing his boots as well. Lili'Enyel took the bed near Xellexes, she could see the sky from her position by the window, she laid her bow against the wall, and removed her boots and cloak, and then she pulls a large box from her bag and metal arrowheads and shafts, creating arrows quickly and quietly.

Deedo removed her cloak laying it across the bed, the outfit she wore was nothing anyone had seen, her top was short clinging to her large breast, it was low in the front light blue edged in gold. Her skirt – if one could call it such, of the same blue and gold, slit up the sides exposing her long shapely legs –dagger strapped to one thigh, her long torso was tight and showed her muscle tone, she was no ordinary magi she was too fit.

Her hair long, really long, she kept it pulled together at her shoulder but it went well past her behind, it glowed in the light of the fireplace. Cullen watched her closely she looked so much like Deedolett it was uncanny; Deedolett was short about as tall as the twins he gathered. He watched as she tucked the twins in, unclasping their cloaks and kissing their foreheads as she covered them with a blanket.

Deedo turned to Cullen as he stood by the door, she nodded again and bade him to sit with her.

She sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled up a chair and sat, it felt natural to him and it felt right, he felt safe.

"Tell me, is she pretty?" she smiled as she reached over grabbing a box slightly similar to the one Deedolett given him.

"V-v-very." He closed his eyes as he hung his head, "You look like her…I mean…she looks like you." He felt long, warm fingers touch his hand. He looked up to see her smile, the same smile that makes his knees weak.

"She gave you the necklace you said." She opened the box lid and pulled out a bar of translucent material she whispered and the bar was coated in a green light, when she finished the bar glowed. Pulling her dagger, she proceeded to cut the bar like ripened fruit.

Cullen watched as she worked, molding the metal into a long thick chain, she pulled a rose-colored stone from the box and took some of the cut metal and formed a dragon shape. Deedo then attached the stone to the shape and clasped it to the chain.

Deedo tugged on the clasp and it did not give, she put the dagger under her pillow and closed the box, handing the newly made necklace to Cullen once she turned her attention back to him.

"This is for you. Wear it in good health." She smiled offering it for him to take.

"Thank you…" was all he could say, he watch her as she worked and was amazed at how quickly she did it. "She gave me the box the day she left, it had not been opened." He admitted realizing that e never answered.

"I opened it the day she came seeking help, after she saved the tower from evil." He slipped the necklace over his ginger locks. "She saved me, that day, and I hurt her…I said some awful things… I.. I"

Deedo listened to him pour his heart, Lili spoke to her mistress in a tongue never before heard. Deedo responded, their voices sounded like a soothing lullaby. Cullen just listened wondering how Deedolett was doing as his mind drifted.

Deedo pulled him from his thoughts, "Would you like to come with us, we could always use the extra hands, a guide if you will." She smiled sincerely awaiting his response.

"Yes, I would like that very much." He gave an assured nod.


	4. Lucid Fade

A/N UPDATE: I forgot about time elapse, so I changed a word or two and fix the conversation with the First Enchanter...

Enjoy

Thank you Xaiael, here is a little something to keep you sane... *works on O.Y.L... quickly.*

* * *

><p>Cullen left the elves a short time later to his room, he held the new chain he wore and looked at it with newfound interest.<p>

He reached his room and started to pack his things for the journey, they would be going to Denerim, and he was to be their guide. Then the thought dawned on him, he had not asked permission from the Knight Commander nor did he know anything about the City.

The shy templar groaned inwardly and ceased his packing he went over to his bed sitting on the edge falling back slightly disappointed.

"I will have to let the Lady Deedo… know in the morning, as well as ask the Knight Commander." He pulled his boots off as well as his trousers, crawled under the covers and looked at the fine dragon the elder Deedo made, before slipping into a peaceful slumber.

In the Elven chamber, all was quiet – except Lili'Enyel's soft snoring, Deedo lay in the strange bed of the Circle thinking of the day to come,

"I will finally get to see you, the young woman that you are, and it seems that Cullen is enamored with you, truly." The high elf whispered closing her aqua eyes for the night.

~O~O~O~O~

_"Cullen, if, and I know this is going to sound strange but, if we were not here in the tower and out in the world, do you think that we would see each other?" Deedo looked up from the book she was reading, to look at the back of Cullen's rust colored hair._

_He shifted from his position near the door and turned to look at her, with a puzzled expression on his face._

_"Why do you ask?"_

_Propping her chin on her hand she thought about it and then waved the book she was reading so he could see the cover._

_'Fate.'_

_"Ah." Was all he could say, "Well that's tricky, I believe that people are meant to cross paths in life eventually, so I would have to say yes, IF we were out there... then it would be possible to meet." He leaned in a little closer as so no one could here, she smelled of Honeysuckle in the summer._

_Deedo blinked and smiled, "Ser I always find something new about you every time we talk, and here I did not think that you believed in this, Oh mighty Andrastian, it goes against your teachings." She rose from her seat to get a snack from the kitchens. He followed her to face the door once more._

_She stopped before him titled her head, with a smirk on her face, "I do believe you a blushing." She then pressed the book into his breastplate and left for her snack._

_His face burned red as he watched her disappear down the hall. "Well, well someone has it bad." A voice sang-song from behind him, a tall blonde mage smirked as he watched the templar turn four shades of crimson inn three seconds._

_The mage trotted off after the young elven woman leaving Cullen fiercely trying to regain composure. _

~O~O~O~O~

_Deedo was reading near the window in the grand library, where Cullen found her, she looked so peaceful and perfect, he did not want to disturb her reading. _

_"Deedolett?" Cullen tentatively called a few feet away from her._

_She looked up placing her finger in the spot she last read, "Oh, hello." She had not heard him approach the book was too fascinating to put down._

_"The First Enchanter asked if you could go to the nursery to see to the new twins that arrived." He looked at the book in her hand, then to her face._

_"Twins?" She hopped down from the sill and handed him the book as she made her way to the door, "Oh, that book I will need back later, if you do not finish it first." She then hurried to the nursery_

_He turned the book over looking at the title, 'Lucid Fade'_

_Opening the book were she left off, 'Fade-walking' Cullen stood for a moment reading just a small paragraph. _

_'Fade-walking is a way to communicate to others by either being conscious or unconscious- close and vast distances. One must first master the conscious state before trying to communicate to those you wish to see. Be it a simple desire to see them, or they are in need of help._

_It is a meditative process varying person to person, but once mastered, you can enter the dreams of others, and it will be as though you are standing there with them._

_Every touch, taste, smell is more intense than the living world, it is also said that one can lose themselves to the feelings that they create or are provided.'_

_"Every touch, taste, and smell." Cullen's mind started to wonder._

_"Oh Maker!" He blushed as he promptly marked the place for Deedo and returned to his duties._

~O~O~O~O~

Cullen awoke he slowly opened his amber eyes to the partly darkened ceiling, _*Fade-walking, why would I dream about that?* _

Seeing that he was not going to be going back to sleep, the sun was creeping casting colors of deep pinks and blues. He went to his dresser and pulled the books from their spot under his tunics, lighting a candle he sat back onto his bed and started to read.

~O~O~O~O~

~A week later~

Deedo still hadn't awaken from her slumber, The cleanup of Denerim started one week prior, Alistair had been busy early that morning, he found time to come to Deedolett's chambers, Zevran looked tired when he told the King that no changes in her condition have taken place.

Alistair took watch to relieve him and Leliana to watch her for a while.

She lay in the middle of the large bed, her fawn colored hair fanned on the pillows, curled near the tips, her full lips pink, her think black lashes shielding her warm aqua eyes, her color was no longer the pale ashen but back to the soft bronze he adored. Her hands clasped on her stomach.

Tears stung his eyes as he watched her, _*She is so beautiful, even when she sleeps.*_

Alistair pulled one of the chairs close to the bed to sit, watching her for any movement. The only thing that kept him sane to the fact that she was alive was the soft rise and fall of her breast.

_*Please wake, you mean the world to me. Maker can you hear me, what can I do to bring her back from her sleep?*_ Alistair prayed by her side, he will give up the crown if it meant she would wake and forgive him.

During his prayer, he remembered that she said twice that she cared, once after she had him sleep with the witch, and right before she went into the state she is in now.

_*Maybe she has forgiven me.*_ He looked up to see that she still hadn't moved, sadly he continued to pray for her to rouse from her slumber.

~O~O~O~O~

The tower was awake for those who had shift changes, and for the twins a kitchen needed to finding.

"Excuse me, could you summon Cullen in a half hour?" the younger of the two asked.

The templar nodded, "Making breakfast again, you girls are always up early."

"We enjoy it, see you later." The girls thanked him and soon found themselves in the kitchen.

The two of them asked if they could fix breakfast again for their companions and themselves, the cooks agreed as long as they cleaned up after themselves.

The twin wood elves worked quickly and quietly, the cooks watching in amazement at how fast the young girls worked. Quickly they made breakfast and enough for everyone else, the first floor of the tower smelled of bacon, eggs, fresh sweet bread, and porridge.

When they finished they cleaned and set a table for their selves and the others. Tenkou ran to the garden – after asking if there was one, and picked flowers for each table, Ruoni ran to get Deedo, Xellexes, and Lili'Enyel.

Cullen was summoned by one of his brothers to head to the kitchen, cleaning himself quickly and dressing he hurried to the dining hall and was greeted by a place at the table with the strangers.

* * *

><p>The girls were serving the older elves food and dished some for Cullen as well - once they saw him nearing the table, "Thank you and good morning." He greeted when he sat.<p>

"Do you mind if we grace our food, Cullen?" Deedo asked pouring a drink for herself.

"No, not at all." He bowed his head, clasping his hands in front of him.

The elves chanted in unison in their native language, _'Tunare our Blessed Mother, protect our steps, guide us with you loving spirit, we children who are apart of you.'_

It was so moving that the others in the dining area looked on, the sounds that came from them was like soft music, or a tender embrace.

Cullen said his praise to the Maker and waited until they began. Deedo looked over at the man that joined them and smiled,

"Elvish a language as ancient as we are whom we pray to, our Mother- Tunare, she created us. What I has said was, 'Tunare our Blessed Mother, protect our steps, guide us with you loving spirit, we children who are apart of you." She finished explaining hen popped a honey roll into her mouth.

Cullen found that their language was beautiful, and felt saddened when he thought of how the other elves must feel. The dining area consisted of mostly young apprentices, who happened to be elven.

"You know our Lady speaks several other languages as well." Tenkou spoke up before serving Xellexes another couple of strips of bacon.

"Really, what languages are those?" The Knight Commander sat next to Lady Deedo and the twins served him food, not sure how to react he grunted slightly.

Noticing his discomfort Deedo quickly eased his mind, "I apologize, the young ones love to be helpful. As for the languages I speak two forms of Elvish, Ogre, Troll, Halfling, Erudite, Dragon, Gnomish, and Dwarven…" she continued to list the one that she knew and corrected Xellexes on the ones she was still learning.

Ruoni spoke up shortly after, "And she taught us. But our Ancient Elven – what we just spoke, is mainly used for prayer and to talk to the Gods and Goddess."

"Ah, I have a bit of news." Greagoir interrupted, "I had just received word that the First Enchanter will be here mid-day, I ask that you wait until his arrival to depart."

Deedo nodded, "That will be fine, I would like to speak with him. Before I forget and drag Cullen with me, would it be alright if he accompanied us for a time?"

Greagoir looked at Cullen who sat ramrod straight and continued eating, "I do not see why he shouldn't, he is in love." the older templar ate him meal quietly.

Cullen looked up from his plate, slowly turning a deep pink color. The twins giggled, Lili shushed them, and they ate in comfortable silence the remainder of the meal.

~O~O~O~O~

~Mid Day - Circle~

The sun was high in the sky as the group of five elves and one human lounged outside among the others of the Tower. Cullen was in casual dress, a pair of tan cotton trousers and off white tunic, he sat near Deedo, while he watched the other elves and saw how the Circle inhabitants seemed to get along, some more than others did, but the peace was refreshing.

Deedo had worn a robe from the Tower, the senior magi robe fit like a glove, Lili dressed in doeskin pants and fitted tunic, taking target practice of the nearby tree with several templars.

Tenkou tended to the garden, in a robe of the Harrowed mage, showing the gardeners how to do so properly- using her magic to grow some under developed crops.

Xellexes was sitting meditating in a robe of deep blue and green he left open to flow behind him, he attracted a lot of attention from several other magi – mostly female, who sat in the noon sun, with permission.

Ruoni happily twittered with the birds as she sat amongst the branches, playing her flute treating them all to a merry elven tune- wearing a dyed green doeskin leathers so she would blend into the branches.

Cullen was still continually having the same dream, curious about the dream he had and he felt it odd that the nightmares stopped - relived he was no doubt, as he had peaceful dreams of certain books he had received from Deedolett.

"Lady Deedo, what do you know about Fade-walking?" He started as he looked to the clear blue sky.

Deedo turned her gaze from Tenkou to her new friend, "Well… we do not call it 'Fade', if it means the same as dream then I can say that to dream-walk is a way of communication. Why do you ask?"

Cullen felt comfortable around the Norrathians, "I had these dreams, and, it was when Deedo had given me a few books."

"And one was about dream-walking?" Deedo asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "maybe she is trying to tell you something."

"Deeds look." Lili'Enyel called her leader over.

"There, some people are gathering near the bank across the lake." Lili pointed as she retrieved her arrows from the bark of the old oak.

Deedo looked across the lake shielding her eyes from the sun, "It seems to be a number of people, Cullen, are they magi who left?"

The templar stood dusting himself off to see who they spoke of, looking from the poor vantage point he shook his head slightly "I cannot tell from here, but the number looks to be the same that left."

A sudden gust of wind swept past him as he continued to look on.

When he faced the High Elf woman on his right she was not there, in her place was a transparent mist in the form of a woman, her hair danced about the sky as she stood, he was so startled that he stepped back and fell over the edge of the cliff.

"Cullen!" Deedo called out, she quickly flew down catching his hand, carrying him on the winds that surrounded her to the banks on the other side.

"I'm sorry I should have warned you, I am a shape shifter as well." She explained to the astounded man floating nervously next to her.

Pale and shaken just a bit, he nodded hesitantly and watched as she changed to her solid form once more, soon as they touched ground.

* * *

><p>Once on the banks across the tower, the other magi and the First Enchanter looked on in wonder,<p>

Deedo looked directly at the First Enchanter and extended her hand in greeting,

"Hail, I am Deedo Swiftleaf and I had been expecting you. My companions and I have come to find Deedolett." She turned and nodded at Cullen who regained some of his color.

Irving looked at the woman before him, clasping forearms, "I see, we are a little weary from the travel, can we speak inside?"

"Oh, of course… where is the transporter, or stairs?" Deedo looked around, "Can you all levitate, no that will not work, your mana is tapped, how about shape shift… no, that will not do either." Deedo muttered to herself in deep thought.

Cullen patted her shoulder she turned to him and shook his head no.

"Oh! I am sorry. Right explanations later." She stepped back, ready to change again.

"I'm going to change now." Deedo nodded to Cullen, she changed into a red wyvern and flew to the ledge were they had been before.

Flapping her wings in her friend's face she shifted to her natural form, "Xelle, I need a hand, the people are here, and there are no stairs, can you make a set? I'll help." Deedo asked her friend.

"Of course." He stood walking to the ledge and waited for her to change to lift the waters so he could freeze it.

Deedo cast a levitation spell, walked off the edge, she stood about mid way from the Tower, black waters started to stir, the others from the bank looked on amazed as they watched the waters swirl.

The small boat rocked as the waters rippled, Deedo shifted once more into a water nymph- much like the wind nymph, and she set to lifting the waters to make a beautiful aqua staircase.

Xellexes stood at the end of the cliff, summoning a glacial spell his fingers emanated a chilled mist as the warm air hit his hands, with out stretched hand he froze the water as Deedo lifted and held the waters in place.

Chuckling slightly she proceeded to conjure the water into a railing and he followed the path she made chilling the water into solid panels. Once near the bank the magi gasped and pointed and tentatively walked up the stairs and into the tower for much needed rest – not looking a gift mabari in the mouth.

Xellexes chatted with a few of the other elemental magi that questioned his power. Cullen followed behind once the last mage ascended the steps.

Deedo stopped Cullen with a hand to his shoulder, "What has you so afraid of magic?" She asked once all the others were out of earshot.

Cullen tensed, "Could we talk about it later?" he did not want to go into it right then, and he definitely did not want to think about it. Last night was the first night he had not had the horrible nightmares.

~O~O~O~O~

~First Enchanter Irving's Study~

"Thank you for the meal and drink young ones." The senior mage wiped his mouth, thanking the twins who served his meal they left the adults to talk and headed back to the kitchens.

"Irving, these people are from a place far from here, but that's not really the subject they wish to speak to you about." Greagoir stood at the edge of the Old Magi desk.

Deedo nodded, "Yes I am here about Deedolett, my daughter."

"Your daughter? She is currently in Denerim, she is the Hero of Ferelden, and presently asleep." He chose his words before he spoke.

"Asleep?" Deedo sat silent for a moment, "You mean she is unconscious?"

"Err...Yes, she passed out after she slain the Archdemon." Irving answered.

"I see through certain traumatic experiences we tend to sleep... Xellexes, Lili, go pack, Cullen gather the twins and your things we are leaving now. The dream you had been for a reason." Sending the others out of the room, she told the tale of her land, coming to this land - and how she lost her only child.

Irving insisted that she stay and explain the use of her powers without a focus staff, He wanted to learn about the world the child he watched for the past several seasons comes from.

He sat and listened as Deedo explained that they come from a land where there is magic existing everywhere, controlled and monitored but nothing like the land they are visiting, she stated that she is proud that her offspring had been able to aid the land and hope that it will bridge a gap for magi and non-magi alike.

Irving felt this woman from a distance place could possible bring about positive changes- with time but changes nonetheless, he give her all the information that he knew, and shown her work like a proud teacher.

Greagoir filling in the mischievous side of the young elf girl they both told Deedo of Deedolett's nature towards others and with Cullen, when none thought they saw, within the Tower.

How quickly she passed her Harrowing and how she defended a friend turned Blood Mage, Deedo absorbing every word and smiled, so much she missed but now she knew what to expect, providing her child wakes.

~O~O~O~O~

A week had past since their arrval and once everyone had packed Deedo gathered the girls from the kitchen- placing the food they cooked for travel in their backpacks exited the Tower with the First Enchanter, Knight Commander and a host of templar and magi to see them off.

The summer night was cool and comfortable, a wonderful night for travel, saying good - bye to the people who kept one of their own safe for years was bittersweet, to know what it had been like for their kind, both elven and magi knew that in some place Deedolett was accpeted in some small way.

Cullen said good-bye to his fellow templars and Irving, "Good luck my boy, I have a feeling these people will keep you safe." Irving gave a tired smile.

"May the Maker watch over you. Say hello to Deedolett for us, will you?" Greagoir clapped him on the back as Culen agreed with a slight blush and smile.

The High Elf woman smiled, and then shimmered into an elegant light blue and white, serpentine dragon, with what sounded like clicks and groans the others translated.

Xellexes nodded as he turned to face the others, "My Lady has said that she thanks you for your hospitality, the care for Deedolett, and accepting us into your home."

Lili'Enyel spoke next, "We will see each other again soon, be safe, and well."

The youngest spoke last, "May our Goddess and your Maker forever guide your steps." They all climbed on her back and headed to the city of Denerim.


	5. Meeting Danger

**A/N **Working on the next chapter, wish me luck.

* * *

><p>The flight that took off from the Kinloch Hold was just a breezy half an hour in, Cullen still leery of magic, felt safe enough with the others, but the flying was a little much. Looking over the furry side of Dragon formed Deedo he called ahead.<p>

"Lady Deedo, is it possible we could walk, I fear this is too much for myself, I do not think they will take kindly to your, _form_." Cullen asked through the winds as they swept past them, he felt a rumble coming from the dragon form of Deedo.

Xellexes translated, "She states that we will land shortly and take our horses."

Cullen nodded for a second then looked to the others, "Where do to keep them?" The elves were a strange group but everything they said he ate, wanting to know more and more about them – and slowly learning about the younger Deedo.

The twins reached into the pocket of their cloak and pulled tiny whistles. Cullen held tight to the soft fur he slowly his grip loosened and started to pet the silken strands of fur, running his fingers through the luscious locks, Deedo rumbled again.

Lili'Enyel chuckled, "She says you tickled her, hold on we are about to land." The decent made Cullen's head spin, it was exhilarating but frightening all the same.

~O~O~O~O~

Once they landed they found themselves in a clearing, from a previously used campsite, Lili went inspecting the surrounding area thinking she saw something just as they landed, as Cullen sat on the ground trying to get his stomach out of his throat. The others pulled their whistles about to give a quick trill.

"Everyone wait, there is something coming." Lili trotted back, "They looked grey and misshapen they are heading right for us." She drew her bow, not waiting a moment longer she let the arrow fly blindly through the trees.

Cullen looked up to the others, he was not in his armor, he was quickly getting to his feet as he drew his sword, then without warning a flurry of spells coated him, he felt stronger, a thin layer of barbs extended outwards, and Ruoni started to sing following behind Lili'Enyel.

Xellexes summoned a wolf to his side - the whole camp was glowing with spells as they flew from one person to the other. Lili was sending flurries of arrows, several feet from the camp into the darkening forest.

"We need to disperse them quickly, Cullen close your eyes I am about to improve your vision." He did as he was told and as he opened his eyes everything seemed brighter he could make out the lay of the forest as if the sun was high in the sky.

Deedo cast another spell, a sword and shield, the body was invisible, just like Deedolett's that day in the library.

Deedo cast on the pet several other spells then began to cast on herself. The pet, and the others were heading into the forest as the sounds were coming closer.

~O~O~O~O~

The Lady Deedo looked ahead as the spell started to take hold she closed her eyes and opened them slowly, they were a blood ruby color, her hair the white gold strands started to straighten and become white as the first snow, shrinking to her waist.

Lady Deedo – almost my height of six foot even, shrank as well her skin becoming… blue? I watched in fascination her slender frame put on a little weight her face plumped slightly, and her outfit.

The Maker must have turned his gaze, the Lady was no more, and in her place was a blue elf with snow-white hair and angry red eyes. She turned her eyes to me and crooked a finger beckoning me to come closer.

"We fight, I want to know if you are worthy of my daughter." The blue elf pulled me down by my tunic to face her.

I swallowed hard, nodding she released me and sauntered off behind the others, I followed quickly to see fire raining down from the sky, the twisted creatures known as Darkspawn writhing in agony.

The elves were strong the spells they cast beforehand seemed to go on forever. Their mana endless, I watched as Deedo let herself become surrounded by ten of the foul creatures as they swung, her pet attacked and others still drew near.

Lili fell several with her bow, switching to her sword when some came close, Tenkou had a few trapped within roots of the trees, casting a flame spell that flickered like a kitten lapping up cream form a saucer.

Ruoni sang while she slashed at the beast, and Xellexes shocked others with lightening that jumped from his fingertips.

None used staves, my knowledge of magi included they needed a focus staff to cast, theirs were effortless, as I watched on – spells dancing about Deedo was soon out matched.

I rushed to her side and stabbed a tall darkspawn with iron stuck within its skull, disgusted I freed my sword from the back withdrawing my blade I sliced another coming on my right.

My skin started to tingle wildly, I look over my shoulder -to where Deedo is, her hands out starched before her, the ground in a twenty foot circle began to glow white and I was standing right in it, the grass shifted but no wind blew.

Then several brilliant colors of blue, yellow, and green rose from the ground, my line of sight went from the Lady Deedo to the Darkspawn around, the seemed stunned, transfixed.

Rooted to the spot they did not move- easy prey. Her invisible warrior and I hacked at the beast felling them quickly, the others followed as well.

Soon it was over the bodies of at least fifty creatures lay at our feet. Then the burning began, the wretched smell of the bodies was sickening and for the moment, I wondered if Deedolett had done the same.

~O~O~O~O~

"Bellabreeze, are you well?" Xellexes set fire to another corps making sure it was burning.

"Yes damn you I am fine." The blue Lady hissed, her skin was paling, and she was breathing hard.

I went over to her and she looked at me with a look of anger and acceptance, "You do not look well at all, your pupils have dilated and you are sweating." I look her over and notice a deep cut as long as my hand on her back, it was bubbling slightly a sick looking green color.

"You have been cut." I put my finger on the wound then stick my finger in my mouth spiting quickly, "You have been poisoned. Quick let me apply an antidote."

~O~O~O~O~

Cullen rushed to his pack near the campfire and his skin tingle once more. He could hear words spoken that sounded course and snake like. Cullen turned to face the woman again he saw a glow coming from the spot on the elf's back. Then Ruoni stared to strum her lute.

Deedo sat on the ground while the magic worked over her. Slowly he watched as she returned to normal once more, her body elongated, hr skin the pale blush he was use to seeing, and her eyes shifted to the warm aqua once more as she talked to Tenkou and Lili'Enyel.

Cullen took tentative steps towards the others, Deedo looked over to him smiling warmly, she raised her and to him and he came closer taking her hand.

"May I ask, just what are, or who are you?" Cullen asked as he took his place next to Deedolett's Mother.

Deedo looked over to see Cullen looking a little confused "Is it because Xellexes called me Bellabreeze?" Cullen nodded.

"That is because I can change shape and become a number of beings, or things I can even become a tree." She asked Lili'Enyel to hand her pack over, taking the bag from the silver haired girl Deedo fumbled around pulling things out, the box she made the necklaces, a small velvet bag, and then with a laugh she pulled a red leather book out laying it on her lap.

The cover had golden print and a funny looking character with a single eye, something unknown to Cullen, and Deedo brushed her long fingers over the print.

"Here it says, Enchanter, this symbol here is the Enchanter mark, in short it lets us know which house we come from, what we specialize in.

She then started to leaf through the aged tome, there were notes and little scribbles throughout the pages, turning the book to face him, she pointed at one of the little scribbles and it shown as a character.

"This is the illusion I used, Teir'dal a Dark Elf one of the evil children… here is one for Dwarf, and here are the animation spells for the sword and shield that is standing alongside us." Deedo watched as he fingered through the pages of her spell book.

Cullen noticed a note in the book that looked like numbers, "Deedo what is this a date?" He asked as he pointed out the marking to her.

Deedo looked at the numbers and smiled softly, "Yes Deedolett birth record."

"Can you tell me what it says." Cullen looked like a small child wanting a fairy story to help get him to sleep.

Deedo took the book from him and closed it, Cullen looked a bit upset the elven woman laid a hand on his and gave it a squeeze,

"It says, _'This day a babe I bore, so small and so much like me, she has my eyes. It is a wonder how I was able to have her under the conditions I am being kept. She is perfect. I have named her Deedolett Swiftleaf, Month 5, Day 10, during the season of Growth._" She smiled at the red headed templar who returned a smile in kind.

The more time he spent with the Lady, the more at _'home'_ he felt. His thoughts wondered once more to Deedolett, wondering how she is fairing, wondering how will she react to not being of this world.

~O~O~O~O~

_A young raven-haired boy- roughly fourteen years of age, came running through the halls towards the library before skidding to a stop - as he almost passed his destination. Out of breath, he looked up and down the isle of books to find the person he was looking for._

_Spotting his friend seated by the widow, he quickly made his way over. Winded he leaned on the smooth wooden desk in front of her._

_"Olett, they… are here…. The new… Templers… and Initiates." He gasped slightly sucking in as much air as he could._

_Deedolett looked from her book to the flushed face of her best friend, she flashed his face with a cold spell "You didn't have to run did you?" _

_Quickly she gathered her books in a neat pile, and together they headed out of the door to get a peek at the new faces._

~O~O~O~O~

_They stopped short of the corner hearing an older man talking Jowan peered around the corner. "Look there is Irving talking with them now." Jowan whispered still looking around the corner at the new recruits._

_Deedo laid a delicate hand on Jowan's shoulder, bracing herself against him to get a look at the new comers._

_"Deedolett, could you come here please?" Irving called over his shoulder._

_Deedo straitened up, startled, and briskly walked over to the First Enchanter she could hear Jowan ask how did he know she was standing there._

_"Yes First Enchanter?" Deedo ask when she stood at Irving's side tucking her sable colored hair behind her tapered ear, as she looked up to the First Enchanter she heard someone gasp softly next to her._

_The older man leaned closely to her and instructed her that her help was needed in the nursery, that there were a couple of children brought in as well. She bowed slightly and made her way to see the new children, tugging Jowan along with her when she cleared the large corner._

_The time it took Irving to inform her of her assistance, she felt like she was on display, sending an awful shiver up her spine_

~O~O~O~O~

_One of the young Templers spotted her from the corner of his eye, nudging his friends on either side of him who took notice as well. _

_"This one looks like a bit of fun. Bet she'd the type to do as told eh? Know what they say about elf girls or mage girls in general." the boy chuckled as a few of his friends agreed. _

_"Waltgaud!" Greagoir snapped, hearing the accusing remarks made about the female magi, and especially about Deedolett._

_"Ser!" The boy stepped forward_

_Clearing his throat Greagoir reminded the boys of their duties._

_The boy standing closest to Irving had gotten a good look at her, "She has blue eyes." Then hearing the comments made about her decided he would keep an eye out for the girl and Waltgaud._

~O~O~O~O~

_Two years had passed and she Deedolett had formed friendships with some of the boys who had come from the world outside the tower. _

_She also found it more difficult to be around Waltgaud, he kept leering at her managing to find her alone at times, even going as far as to single her out of groups of other magi – and yet she was finding that she was shortly rescued and reprimanded by Cullen._

_One day in particular during her dance practice she felt his cold gaze on her back and it disquieted her thoroughly, from that day on she sought out a few of her male friends – to hopefully dissuade Waltgud's unwanted attentions, asking them to walk with her just in case._

_Deedo had just finished helping in the nursery when Waltgaud, caught her alone walking by her side she politely declined his assistance._

_"Aww, come on I promise I won't bite, let me walk you to the pavilion, it is my duty." He said with a grin that made the sea beats in the books she read look like kittens and rainbows._

_Waltgaud stands tall, he is shorter than Cullen by a foot, long black wavy hair stopping at his shoulders setting the perfect frame against his warm olive colored skin, his eyes are the color of storm clouds that go along with his sharp features and his smile is most charming._

_Swallowing hard she nodded nervously as he guided her to doors leading outside, he had his fancies during his few years within the tower many a apprentice had swooned over him, talking about is well built physic, his preference has consisted the elves, of either sex. _

_He had one vice he wanted more than anything and just when he would succeed in cornering the First Enchanters favorite Cullen always rescues her. Today will be the day._

_Cullen watched as the two approached, Deedolett stopping before him with a grateful smile._

_Looking up at him through her thick lashes, "Hello Ser Cullen, would you care to join us outside?" _

_"I-I am a-afraid not Miss S-surana." Cullen stuttered out, he could see her small knuckles turn white as she clung to the book in her arms. _

_"Oh, that is too bad then. He would rather not enjoy the sun with us, more for me to watch." Waltgaud place a gauntleted hand on the small of hr back to guide her._

_Cullen watched as he grinned ear-to-ear, leaning in to smell her soft curls, taunting Cullen._

_Deedolett's eyes widen as she felt his hand graze her backside, Cullen noticed her sudden tremble before she spoke quickly as she was being led away._

_"If you can, join us at the pavilion." Her eyes were screaming please, Cullen felt his stomach twist into a knot, there was nothing he could do but watch as the both of them walked towards the garden. _

~O~O~O~O~

_Once out in the bright sun Deedolett placed her book down – she kept stealing glances at the door hoping Cullen would have shown by now. Under the watchful eyes of Ser Waltgaud, she removed her robe and folded it neatly placing it on top of her book. _

_Waltgaud licked his lips as he stood admiring her womanly figure, she was a little taller than the other elves of the tower and he let his eyes roam over her body and down her shapely legs. _

_The under robe she wore stopped at the knee – but it hugged still enabling her to bend and stretch with minimal difficulty._

_Cullen ran to find one of the other templars to take his post, the feeling he had nestled in the pit of his stomach twisted so much he wanted to vomit._

~O~O~O~O~

_Deedolett took position, trying to let the steps come naturally but this day the steps did not come. Still feeling the gaze of Waltgaud, she shivered under the warm sun. Closing her eyes and facing away from him, she let her mind relax._

_'Think of something else, how beautiful today is? How I wish Cullen was watching…' Deedo's eyes snapped open she felt large hands wrap around her waist. Armor pressed against her back, hands slowly rubbing her stomach and cupping her breast._

_His breath hot against her ear, his tongue slowly licking the tapered shell of her ear, with a smile of victory he slid his hand on her thigh lifting the hem of her skirt. He teased the fabric of her undergarments, finding smooth skin._

_Waltgaud kissed and licked her neck, "You are delicious. I promised I would not bite, not you at all." He smelled and tasted her._

~O~O~O~O~

_Cullen raced to the garden door, his eyes searched the pavilion spotting her robe and book his heart tightened, 'Where are they?'_

_Checking the parameter of the garden he heard shifting of metal as he approached a large tree near several feet away from the pavilion, his face redden with the thought of what could going on hidden from view._

_Tentatively taking steps he saw Deedolett's head thrown back eyes half lidded, and mouth slightly open. Waltgaud holding her in place while shifting his armor. _

_Cullen hesitated for a moment longer, the look on Deedolett's face was seductive, but defiantly off, she was not moving, she was limp. _

_"Ser Waltgaud, what are you doing to that Mage?" Cullen knew he heard the rumors about he and other magi of the tower, but this was in broad daylight._

_Waltgaud looked over the top of Deedolett's head, Cullen swallowed, "Deedolett Surana, come here." When she did not move he called again. _

_Coming closer he pulled Deedolett from his grasp, she fell forward, catching her he looked to Waltgaud, "Do not look at me like that Cullen, she wanted me to, that body of hers wants me." He stood with a smug borderline irritated._

_"I will claim her you cannot be around to come to her rescue always." Waltgaud raised his hand to his face then licked his finger with a sick smile before walking back to the confines of the tower._

_Cullen turned Deedolett in his arms, brushing her hair from eyes he saw a tear trail glisten in the shifting sun between the branches of the trees._

_Gently wiping the moist trail, he made his promise, "I will protect you, and I assure you no harm shall come to you."_

_Cullen lifted her in his arms and carried her back into the tower and to the First Enchanters study._

~O~O~O~O~

A tear fell from Deedoletts' shuteyes, while she still lay prone in the bedchamber within the Castle.


	6. Adopting Temptation

**A/N **Sorry that this took so long, but I has been a strange time and I have my cheerleaders cheering me on, thanks guys. So here is the newest chapter, just finished today!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Morning came to the small camp days away from Denerim, the Twins were up warming the food they packed the day before, Xellexes was checking on the wound Deedo gotten during the skirmish. The women left a short while later to clean themselves by the River Dane before heading out towards the main road.<p>

By the river, the women sat gathering water for the rest of the trip also to smoother any remaining embers of the fires from the night before.

"I will head back to camp we need to get moving Deeds." Lili'Enyel called as she carried a make shift pail to douse the smoky ash mound.

Deedo tied the end of her long braid to keep it from coming undone, "We are all packed as it is, we will be closer before nightfall." Calling to the Ranger as she stood, dusting her travel cloth off she heard rustling coming from towards her.

"Ruroni, Tenkou… girls?" She hesitantly called, knowing they like to pull pranks every so often.

"We are right here, do you hear something?" the twins came on either side of the tall High Elf.

"Yes. Stay here." As Deedo stepped forwards, she shifted into a short raven-head human. The rustling grew louder as she continued to walk further into the wood.

Scanning the forest she saw curled under the trunk of an old hollowed out tree a small figure.

"Hello, are you well, injured, where are your parents?" Deedo approached the huddled form of the figure.

The figure turned its head to the sound of Deedo's comforting voice, "They are after me. Please help me." It was a young boy no more than nine seasons, Deedo had gauged when she held out a hand to the boy helping him to his feet.

"Who is after you, have you committed a crime?" Deedo brushed some dirt from the cloth the child wore and pulled bits of twig from his reddish brown hair.

"I was hungry and I took a bit to eat from the town that way," he pointed behind him showing the direction he came from,

"Some of the farmers got upset and are after me, I'm sorry….." the boy trembled as tears trailed down his dirty cheeks, she took his hand and gave him a good look, she could see minor cuts on his small hands.

_'The boy welds a blade.' _Deedo thought to herself.

The boy was thin and dirty, he looked to have been running for days, "Have you eaten or had a good night rest?" Shaking his head, Deedo led him to the water. "What is your name, mine is Deedo." As she led him to the water to clean his grubby fingers and face.

"Vy'el Mahariel." The boy answered, shortly after they approached the campsite the others stood with their horses awaiting Deedo.

With the child in hand the two of them talked along the way, she learned that he was traveling with his parents and monsters attacked their wagon several days prior, his parents did not survive.

~O~O~O~O~

Walking to the broken down campsite Deedo – still in human form- walked up to the others,

"Deedo?" Xellexes raised a curious eyebrow at the child she held onto tightly, the others turned and look as well, the twins smiled at the little boy as Deedo presented him to the others.

"Vy'el, this is Xellexes, Ruroni and Tenkou, Cullen and Lili'Enyel, they are my family and everyone this is Vy'el he lost his parents to monsters and was seeking refuge within a hollowed tree. I hope we do not have any objections to him coming with us. Maybe he has a family member where we are headed."

It did not matter either way what the others thought, he was a child who needed help, and they all silently agreed to have the boy come with them.

Cullen looked at the boy then to Deedo, Vy'el studied each of them then when his hazel eyes settled on the armor slung on the back of the horse and hid in Deedo's cloak.

"Vy'el what is the matter there is no one here to harm you." Deedo soothing voice calmed the child enough to look from the folds of the cloth and shyly came from behind her.

He smiled shyly at Deedo, "Daddy always hiding us because mummy cast magic. He would show me the men that could take her away from us." The boy pointed to the flaming sword pressed into the metal of Cullen's breastplate.

Deedo went to explain that Cullen is a different Templar, she then went to take a bit of food and drink from her pack, handing it Vy'el she watched as he gobbled it up with a full belch from the boy she smile and summoned her horse as well.

Deedo situated her packs shrinking them to fit on the inside of her cloak, she shrunk Cullen's armor as well, "It will be easier to travel, are you well Cullen?" Deedo walked over to man placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Was it something I said?"

The look on Cullen's face told it all, he swallowed and shook his head slightly, "I hated her that day, I wished her and those like her dead." He hung his head ashamed for the evil that came out of his mouth, from his months of tortures within the Kinloch Hold tower.

"Cullen we need to talk, Lili, my sweet the child is a blade wieldier maybe you can teach him a few things, you as well Ruroni." Squeezing his shoulder she made sure he would later speak with her.

"Vy'el I just have to let you know, that I do not look like this," The dark haired Deedo said with a smile, her figure shimmered and there stood once more the tall High Elf.

Vy'el's eyes went wide as she shimmered into her natural form, "Your like mommy!" the boy smiled as he held on to the horn of the saddle, With a pleasant smile she then took the reins and all of them took off once more towards Denerim.

~O~O~O~O~

After making his rounds for the day and seeing that all business within the Blighted lands tended to Alistair was finally able to visit with the elven mage still slumbering in the castle.

Sten and Ruoni kept silent watch over the woman as she slept, when the door opened Ruoni turned and growled slightly.

"It is just me Ruoni." He closed the door quietly behind him, walking up to stand at Sten side, he looked at her still face, he prayed every night to the Maker that she wakes, her cheerful laughter and charming personality was sorely miss amongst the men and women who traveled across Ferelden to cull the Blight.

"Has there been no change?" he asked the quiet giant, reaching down he stroked her cheek, noticing her hair is slightly lighter – _'Must be my imagination.' _He shook the thought and sighed as he placed his hand over her's.

"Kadan still sleeps the sleep from battle." Sten stood to leave it was obvious he too was concerned, even if it was something he was far from capable of showing, before the door closed Wynne stepped in with Zevran close behind carrying a small tray of broth.

Zevran looked up to the man who became his friend during their travels, and rival for the sleeping Deedolett's affections.

"Mi amigo, you need to rest as well, we will not leave her side until we know she will recover." Zevran placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder, then patted it lightly. Seeing that his eyes had lost their shine and deep blue circles started to form under the man's eye.

They were all tired, the constant vigil over the one that brought them together was exhausting, they took their rest when they could but they also wanted to make sure that incase she woke from her slumber there would be someone there to greet her.

Wynne waved her hands over Deedolett and nodded a short while later that she was just sleeping but still in a deep state of unconscious.

The older woman smiled softly then turned to speak to the two men in the room, "Have you noticed her hair is growing longer and the color is growing lighter?"

"I thought that is was just me, can you let me know if you notice anything else, I think I will take Zev's advice and try to rest." With a nod of the older woman's head Alistair took one more look before he left for a nights rest.

~O~O~O~O~

Walking her horse next to Cullen's she nudged him with her elbow, "Care to talk now?"

Cullen cleared his throat, "It had begun a month after Deedolett was sent from the Circle. Uldred, and Wynne with several other Senior magi and full magi came from Ostagar. They had come back with news of the defeat of King Cailan his armies and… the Grey Wardens."

~O~O~O~O~

_Cullen had woke the day after the others had come in, he hurried to his post, overjoyed with the thoughts of seeing the woman who makes his heart skip beats, overheard a few of the mages while he was on duty – near the library._

_The Templar - thinking that Deedolett had returned with the rest and anxiously waited to see her smiling face after her forced departure, that all had perished on the fields of Ostagar. _

_He went numb, stumbling as his heart tightened in his chest 'Deedolett was with them, is she among the bodies at Ostagar?' Cullen's mind repeated over and over, she was gone never to return and he would never again see her face except in the fade._

_Knight-Commander Greagoir was summoned to see to Cullen, rushing to see the man in a catatonic state slumped against the wall staring blankly at the wall before him._

_"Carry him to the infirmary, and then fetch the First Enchanter. Cullen, can you hear me?" Greagoir then asked the magi who stood about gaping like fish what exactly happened._

_"We were talking then he… collapsed." Finding the three magi were speaking of he understood immediately what Cullen's stupor was pertaining, and even the Knight-Commander himself took pause when he heard._

_A while later Wynne stood speaking to Irving and Greagoir, "What caused his condition, I have never seen anything like it." She spoke looking over at the – now sleeping- form of Cullen, it had taken them a while to rouse him from his initial shock, he had not said a word, he just quietly cried to himself and went to sleep shortly after._

_Irving tugged at his grey beard and sighed, "Deedolett has died with the other Grey Wardens at Ostagar." Wynne stiffened, she saw the young elven girl there the night before she and the others were given word to return home from Loghain himself._

_"Cullen was… is in love with her. He has taken it hard, I think he should be reassigned to a different station." Irving finished looking at the Senior Templar._

_The Knight – Commander nodded his head, "I will have the others keep an eye on him for any changes." And with that the older Templar left the two magi._

_"I cannot believe it, I just saw her, she was so bright…." Wynne folded her arms and hung her head slightly._

_Irving agreed and patted her on the shoulder, "Uldred has asked or a meeting in a few days." Wynne nodded her head and walked to check Cullen before she turned in for the night herself._

~O~O~O~O~

"It took me a few weeks to cope with the thought of her no longer living, but then within that time Uldred had slowly turned several of the magi who came back with the others from Ostagar, and several of the apprentice magi into maleficers, Blood Magi."

Cullen paused once more before he continued, "Slowly the whispers started, and then the demons. The magi following Uldred played and toyed with those who did not want to turn to their ways, myself, and several of my brothers tried to get as many of the others to safety but the demons and abominations continued to slay them."

Deedo continued to listen quietly, only stopping for a few to see Vy'el nodding off in the saddle. Climbing behind the boy, she held him so he could nap in her arms. She nodded to Cullen for him to continue.

Cullen took a drink from one of the skins of water, and continued to tell of the nightmare he had endured.

"We had reached the upper floors, and they were covered with blood, bodies and demons, many of my fellow Templar went to the Maker that day, but the few of us who did survive caught the culprit…

~O~O~O~O~

_Cullen stood inches from Uldred and could not move a muscle, "I see what you are thinking boy." He held a bloody finger to Cullen's ear, the warm cooling blood dripped onto his skin and Cullen could feel it creeping in the canal and his mind._

_Uldred stood smirking at the Templar, "My dear, your Templar wishes to see you." Uldred left to the Harrowing chamber._

_Before him stood Deedolett, her bright smile lit the room she rushed over to Cullen and laid his head on her breast, "Cullen I have missed you so much." Her voice was warm as she stroked his hair tears trickled from his eyes, as a lump caught in his throat._

_"I …thought you… died." He choked out finally raising his arms to wrap them about her waist. He buried his face into her bosom did not care who saw, he missed her, and the Maker answered his prayers, he was able to look at her and hold her._

_"I was not, I am here. I do apologize for Uldred he can be a bit dramatic. I hope he has not harmed you?" She took his face in her hands and kissed his cheek._

_Cullen slowly opened his eyes and looking back at him was a pair of black eyes with his reflection looking back at him "No…" he gasped, and he tried to pull away, the grip on him was strong._

_"My Templar what is the matter, are you not well?" the voice of Deedolett started to shift slightly._

_"No…" with every ounce of energy he pulled himself free from the woman in Deedolett's form._

_"Why are you acting this way?" She demanded of him, Cullen found a sword laying a finger width away "You are not she, begone!" he held the sword tightly in his shaking hands._

_"You are being silly, put the sword down and hold me." She took a step closer, and he saw the eyes no longer black but the aqua color he never gets tired of._

~O~O~O~O~

_Puzzled slightly he blinked for just a second and found himself dressed in plain clothing, standing outside of a nicely kept home, there were fields in the back full of wheat shooting up towards the warm sun._

_He looked around and Deedolett was standing at a lake a little off to the side of the field, her back turned and the sun causing her sable lock look like melted chocolate._

_Cullen smiled and walked over to her, "Deedolett, where are we?" he continued to look around and take in the view, everything was pleasant, the wind swept across the golden field and tussled her hair that brushed her shoulder, and when she turned around his heart stopped._

_Her belly was large and round, as she smiled up at him, "Have you forgotten husband, we are home, have you seen your son, that boy has run away from me again." She looked about rubbing her swollen belly._

_"S-s-son… I….w-we?" His hand went to her belly as the sound of laughter caught his ear, the boy in question came bouncing from the field and latched onto his father's leg, "DADDY!" the boy squealed,_

_"There you are you silly boy." Deedolett chastised him playfully._

_Cullen looked down in disbelief, he picked the boy up he had his hair color with Deedolett's eye color, he looked human, but his face looked elven. Deedolett smiled at the two of them, "I need you and Elowyn to fetch apples for a pie I plan to bake." Deedo kissed the boy and then Cullen, her lips were cold._

_Cullen blinked and her eyes were black again, he turned to look at the boy in his arms and his eyes changed black as well, dropping the child the boy made the horrendous sound imaginable. Deedolett shrilled at Cullen causing the man to cover he ears in pain._

_He screamed at her in turn, "You are not her!" He could not take the screaming it was deafening and he wanted it all to stop, looking around he spotted a axe left in the stump he reached for it, and the hacked the child and Deedolett._

~O~O~O~O~

_Cullen woke with a start, his heart racing and tears pouring from his eyes, the touch of a gentle hand rubbed the side of his face shushing him and bidding him to slumber once more. The hand was cold against his skin, and he knew if he opened his eyes, 'she' would be there._

_Not taking the chance he reached up and pulled her head close to his, and with a sickening twist broke her neck, pushing the body away he looked and saw Deedolett lying there, eyes fogging over with death._

_"It's not you…," he whispered repeatedly as he sat up, and then he felt another hand on his shoulder, Cullen sobbed and then he broke…_

~O~O~O~O~

Cullen continued on, "When I finally saw her again she pleaded with me that she was no demon and that she came to help save the tower and myself, I refused to listen. I dammed her and all the magi, and told her that she should kill all of them to ensure that no other Blood Magi walk free."

"She defeated Uldred and tended to me even though I shunned her, I had suffered, the Blood magic worked over on me, It gave me what I always wanted but could never have and because the demon who posed as your daughter was not she, I killed her… repeatedly."

"We Templars take lyrium to sustain our abilities to subdue magi, and I had not received the amount I would take, and it had been months that I was kept prisoner, locked in a perpetual nightmare of what I wanted and what wasn't." Cullen hung his head, as the horse stopped he looked up and saw the others stopped as well.

Deedo pulled her horse close to Cullen's and with a warm smile took his hand, "We are here for you, this lyrium you take, do you need any now? We will also find you a cure for it if need be."

He looked around and saw the others agreed as well, the twins were blotting their eyes, Xellexes rode next to him and clasped his shoulder.

Lili'Enyel gave a half smile nodding as she trotted by, "Deedo is right, you are in our care and we will help you anyway we can." Lili and Xell trotted up ahead, pointing out the blackned land on their right.

Deedo gave his hand a squeeze and gestured for them to continue on, the sun was setting slowly and they could see the path clear and the Blighted lands in sight.


	7. Enchanted Child

**A/N** Well it seems this has a new update, I will not say that it had been sitting for a time - cause it has- and I hope you like the new chapter.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Deedo grew up in Felwithe like most others of her kind. Within the High Elven city she grew like all the other Koada'dal children, until she came of age, it seemed that over night she blossomed into a strikingly beautiful young woman.<p>

Unaware of her outward appearance, she was still a caring warmhearted individual, giving her last copper if need be. She did come to learn the power of speech, she tested her new knowledge during a shopping trip for a new robe, and she managed to haggle for it to become affordable to her.

One of the caster guild members Kenool Goldsinger spotted Deedo, he just so happened to catch her in the act of charming the shop owner to lower his prices.

Enchanting, an Enchantress, that became her gift, and she used it well. Deedo could be anyone or anything and she loved it, she could stop a fight with a blink of the eye or a well placed mesmerizing spell.

As the years passed, she grew even more beautiful and even caught the eye of several men during her stay within the safety of Greater Faydark. Deedo branched out from the Imperial City of Felwithe to the far reaches of Norrath, to then settle in the second human city Qeynos, along the way she met many a person, but there are but a handful who remain with her to this day...

The Twins Wood Elves, Ruroni, and Tenkou - Bard and Druid, respectably, then there is her childhood friend Xellexes, a Wizard of her race, then there is the Half Elf Lili'Enyel a Ranger from Surefall Glade, these four travel with her and have stuck by her side thick and thin, they are her family.

Traveling to and from one corner of Norrath to the other gives her the greatest joy. She has taught others how to survive in the world around them from her varied experiences.

However, not all stories are quite so happy Deedo's trust and beauty has caught the attention of one man in particular, Draven Thorne.

He was handsome, and sweet, someone who Deedo opened up to on a mutual level of friendship in addition, respect.

Draven was one of the libraries assistance, and managed to help Deedo any opportunity he could when she made her way to the Plane of Knowledge.

On a routine trip to the Plane of Knowledge, she stopped in for a few powerful spell components - with Lili'Enyel and the others waiting for her in various places of the library - none expected her to vanish without a trace. No sooner than she headed through the threshold and away from her companions, she was stunned and her world went black.

High and low, they searched for their friend and nothing they had gone as far as to seek the aide of the Goddess Tunare, when the Goddess herself saw nothing of her child – that was when they knew… Deedo Swiftleaf defiantly was gone.

It was a sad day for all that knew the High Elf, and a memorial was held for her after two years of searching.

~O~O~O~O~

A few months later – after the initial incident, Deedo found herself placed in a room, which looked comfortable enough with its warm and inviting decor, groggy she stood from the plush bed and examined her surroundings.

Going for the door she pulled the latch she found that the door would not budge, '_Do not panic there has to be someone around.' _She thought to herself as her stomach churned, she felt a wave of nausea wash over her finding a pail close to the door she released the contents of her stomach.

A short time after Deedo freshened herself the locked door opened reviling a man, someone she recognized from trips to the library Draven stood with his ice blue eyes, smiling at Deedo - who assumed he was there to help her leave.

"Draven, thank Tunare you are here, I do not know what had happened or where I am. I know I was going into the Library and the next I awoke here." She gestured around the room as Draven stepped closer to her.

Placing a hand on her cheek, he smiled kindly to the woman he came attached to. "You are in a safe place, you do look a little pale, are you feeling well?" He looked her over and placed a hand on her abdomen, "How is our child, growing comfortably I hope."

Deedo looked up flabbergasted, "What?" She felt sick once more as a sharp pain in the lower part of her stomach spread across her belly.

"Our child, mine and yours, until the woman who paid greatly for it arrives."

~O~O~O~O~

That is when things turned worse as the sweet expression of the man who was so kind and attentive soon twisted into someone very unrecognizable.

Backing her onto the wall he grabbed her face and walked her to the bed, he ignored her muffled screams and pleas as he held her mouth open, she went for her dagger constantly on her hip, and found it not there.

He summoned his pets to hold her still while he performed his evil, pouring a foul liquid down the High Elf's throat then poured another across her stomach Deedo watch as her taught stomach grew large and round, something was defiantly alive, and moving rapidly inside, she could feel it.

Deedo's pain was so great she lost consciousness, when she woke she found, a healing scar on her abdomen and a small infant next to her, Caramel skin and sable colored hair with her aqua eye color, the child was beautiful and she watched the large aqua doe eyed baby.

Taking the child in her arms she felt the essence of herself within the child, she was a hybrid but the babe did not look so, she looked like a Wood Elf with her beautiful bronze skin and her hair the color of the newborn fawns in spring.

~O~O~O~O~

For three years she loved her daughter, she named her Deedolett – Little Deedo, and as the child grew, she taught to her minor things any child could be able to do, Deedo taught her to read little bits from the books that where left in their room, finding her to be a very intelligent child.

Deedolett sat on the rug in the middle of the room one evening looking at the fire flickering on the candle setting on the mantle of the fireplace,

The elder Deedo smiled watching her baby from across the room, "The fire is not going to move because you wish it my love." Deedo then saw as her daughter moved the flame from the wick to eye level.

"Well now, I take that back, can you do anything else with it?" She carefully stood to sit next to the small elven child, Deedolett made a figure of a bunny and they watched as it hopped about the little girl giggled and clapped and before Deedo knew it the bunny turned white. It had been frozen, "Cold!" Deedolett exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes my love, cold, so you can control the elements." She kissed the soft curls of her child as she continued to play with her new ability.

Deedo had begun to prepare a trinket box for her daughter, filled with a few enchanted necklaces she had made, along with a few coins and a map of Norrath with other miscellaneous items, several thins that she found about the room to make her 'stay' much more pleasant. Draven knew her likes and did well to keep her and the child comfortable and content.

Deedo did the best she could under the conditions she been kept, for a year and a half has passed.

~O~O~O~O~

One peaceful night locked away from the rest of the world, she and Deedolett turned in after thanking Tunare for her many blessings, as all was peaceful and the two slept comfortably, the door opened to reveal an old and wizen woman with Draven.

He and the woman with him crept in the room snatching the young elf from her mother's grasp.

Deedo woke and felt Draven close to her – she felt the hum of the liquid that hindered her movements.

Stunning him in place she went after the old woman, trying not to hit her child she hit the woman with a jolt that seemingly unaffected the woman.

Deedo chased the woman through the dimly lit halls, which seemed like an enormous maze, as the elderly woman carried her baby out into the warm night air, stopping in a large grass field.

The moon shown high in the clear night sky illuminating the figure of the kidnapper whom held her child close, Deedo was halted from further advancement and watched in horror as the woman – who had been affected by the jolt - bled over the cloth that covered her child.

The woman reviled her true form and then as quick as ever took Deedo's form.

Speaking in a voice similar to Deedo's spoke sweet words to the child, "Worry not my precious love, you will be home soon." Then opening a portal of black and purple both the woman and her daughter vanish.

Deedo blacked when a spell caught her in mid run to the portal and to take her child back, furthermore when she finally awoke, she found herself leaning against the wall of her Qeynos home.

Lili'Enyel and Ruoni being the first to find her, helped to carry her in their home and that is when the healing began as well as a series of questions to which over the next few years they found the answers they all sought, the gateway from Norrath to Thedas.

~O~O~O~O~

"And that is how we ended up here. The spell that was used showed the location of where she was, which was the tower." Deedo tickled Vy'el's neck as he sat getting his hair brushed.

Helping the boy to his feet he ran to the twins and began to play with them. Cullen smiled as he watch Lady Deedo and he could tell she was anxious about meeting her daughter, as he himself felt a touch of anxiety and then from the corner of his eye he saw something moving.

Slowly he turned his head to face what he thought he saw, a shaft of sunlight was playing with his sight he chuckled softly and blinked as he took in the view and there standing in the light of the sun was the form of none other than Deedolett.

As he stood and slowly made his way over to the ghostly image Deedo looked over to see Cullen walking to the clearing on the other side of the wood they stopped at. Thinking nothing more of it she went about to preparing their lunch as they needed to make way soon.

~O~O~O~O~

"Deedolett?" he called tentatively as the image glided through the forest, she continued until she stopped in the clearing and danced in the warm sun of the lush green field.

Once more he called to her and she stopped and looked at him, smiled and ran towards him, his heart stopped briefly as he went to catch her and she pass right through him. Stumbling forwards slightly he followed her path and saw nothing but the sun filtering though the branches once more.

Confused by what he saw Cullen looked back to the clearing and with a heavy heart went back to the camp.

Deedo was standing ramrod straight when Cullen returned, staring ahead unmoving, a tear trickled down her cheek.

Ruroni took notice and started to shake Deedo from her trance. "Tenkou come help me something is wrong." The both of them gotten the Lady to sit as Cullen walked over Xellexes returned with filled skins of water,

"What happened here?" The templar questioned, as Xellexes walked over and checked her pupils shaking his head indicating nothing is wrong.

"She just froze, and she would not respond." Ruroni said as she held the High Elf's hand. Tenkou laid her head on her shoulder holding her other hand.

Deedo cast her eyes to Cullen, "Did you feel her or see her?" she questioned with pain in her voice.

"Saw her, I believe…. I am not sure what it was I saw. She passed right through me." Was his response as he shook his head answering as honestly as possible, still confused by the whole event.

"We need to hurry on, let us not waste another moment." Deedo held the girls hands tightly and then stood calling Vy'el and Lili. "Make sure you eat something we are going to press forwards until we get to this Denerim."

As the group of seven briskly flittered about the camp eating their lunches then packing and saddling up once more for the road to Denerim, a set of Citrine eyes watch from the trees, took wing from the braches, and followed quietly behind.

~O~O~O~O~

As night fell over Denerim Leliana and Wynne bathed and changed the young woman. Slipping the gown she wore over her head, they noticed a discoloration of grey on her back Wynne pulled the candle from the table next to the bed and upon closer inspection the skin was dry and hard, it was scaling on several places on her once smooth back.

Leliana could feel her friend breathing with difficulty as Deedolett's chest rested on her arm. "Wynne she is breathing hard I should lay her back down."

"Yes you are right, here hold her upright." Wynne placed the candle back on the table and slipped a fresh nightgown over Deedolett's head and they tucked her in for the evening.

After doing a sweep of the young mage – checking to see if there was any damage to cause her breathing to be effected, finding none she checked her pupils, and what she saw startled the elder mage, the color of her eyes were slowly turning grey.

"Leliana, I need a snack would you care for something dear?"

"I can get it Wynne but do you know why she was breathing like that?" The bard asked as she brushed Deedolett's hair.

"There isn't anything to fret over she may have been uncomfortable. I will return shortly." Wynne took her leave and headed to the castle library to find anything on the Grey Wardens the markings concerned Wynne and the breathing showed nothing was amiss with any of her organs, but something was defiantly wrong, the elf had been asleep for far too long and she was slowly becoming unresponsive to food and drink. As the senior Mage walked through the castle halls, she prayed to the Maker for a miracle.

~O~O~O~O~

"Deeds, I can see a large city up ahead, surrounded by a large wall, looks like there had been damage done as well." Lili had trotted ahead surrounded by a faint light.

Ruroni pulled her horse close and with the elven tongue mentioned there was someone following them. Deedo was not pleased about the idea of being followed, as it would prove to be a further distraction from their current venture.

'Cullen please take Vy'el." She handed the child over to Cullen and pulled her horse to a stop. Handing the reigns over to Tenkou, she slid out of the saddle as the others walked on.

"What is she going to do?" Cullen asked as they walked on.

"Obvious, stop whomever is following us from doing so. But I would not worry she is strong and can handle herself well, I think we each met her during a fight." Xellexes chuckled as he started to recall a tale of how he and the Enchantress met.

~O~O~O~O~

There was a howl coming from behind them Cullen looked back and he saw a form of a pure white wolf in the middle of the road. A prize worthy of any hunter, the wolf slipped off into the woods at great speed.

After some time the sound of fighting and barking was heard, then a black wolf emerged from the brush followed by the white beast. They ran on to a field as the others watch the skeptical from horseback, Cullen watched as the large white wolf leaped in the air and tackled the black creature.

Deedo pinned the wolf down with a paw pressing on the neck of the follower. Shifting forms once more with her hand squeezing the neck of the animal.

"Tenkou come here and speak with this animal please." She called over her shoulder.

The young druid did as told and told the horses to walk ahead they will catch up, the mounts did as told and Tenkou ran to her mentor. Tenkou made it to the two and knelt down besides the tussled wolf, who was struggling to get away.

The girl reached her hand out and the wolf snapped, Deedo gripped tighter "Do it again and I will hurt you." Her voice was low and firm Tenkou reached once more and stroked the animal's head.

"She is not wolf, she is human." The druid shrugged and rooted the animal in place. Deedo released her and stood.

"Change out of that form and into the one that is yours, I will only warn you once."

The wolf did as told and with a flash of light a woman with dark hair, pale skin, and citrine eyes looked between the two strangers straining to stand and see her captors – no longer animal she could not make out their faces.

"Your name?" Tenkou asked gently, "Morrigan, and you are looking for Deedolett I can assist you."

"Why were you following us, and how do you know of Deedolett?" Deedo pulled her dagger from her hip and pointed it at the throat of the human woman.

"I know of her from our travels during the Blight, as well as the defeat of the Archdemon. As to my following you, I believe she may be in danger from the defeat of said demon." The woman said, as she lay grounded to the earth.

"Will you kindly release me, I mean no harm. Deedolett had become my friend as she had taught me many different things from my life outside of the wood."

Tenkou looked to Deedo who looked unmoved, then the High elf's features softened with a nod she turned and walked towards the direction of the others.

"The spell will cease in a few, my… mother if you will, has accepted you. Please you may stand and follow now." Tenkou extended a hand to the witch and they hurried after the retreated form of Deedo.

~O~O~O~O~

Once they caught up to the others, Morrigan wondered how they were able to see their way in the moonless night.

"We are elves, and we can see in the dark." Ruroni spoke up.

"Morrigan…close your eyes." Deedo called behind her, and with a simple flick of a finger the spell was cast. "You may open your eyes now."

Morrigan opened her eyes and it was as if the sun was out, she scanned the group of travelers and saw a familiar face.

"You are the templar from the tower, what brings you so far from home?" She asked with child like curiosity.

"Yes, I remember you. You were with Deedolett that day." Cullen looked behind him, and Vy'el groaned, Cullen shifted the child and rejected the offer for Deedo to take him. "I came to guide them to Denerim and to make peace with Miss Surana."

Morrigan sneered slightly, "Came to your senses 'twould seem. Far better than the other idiot templar she had with her."

Deedo and the others raised their eyebrows, Deedo then spoke up, "Care to explain how you know of her, and if you did indeed travel with her… please tell of that as well."

Morrigan looked at the back of the tall woman's head, her voice sounded familiar and she felt warm and safe within her presents.

The witch cleared her throat as she walked behind, "Would you care for a ride instead?" Xellexes offered a hand to the woman walking next to him, her legs a feet were sore from the case she had, she kindly took the man's hand, and he helped her onto his steed.

"I am Xellexes, a pleasure to meet you." He said after they adjusted with the extra rider.

"Morrigan." The witch answered back as she took notice of his features, he too was an elf, a rather tall elf but elf and very handsome nonetheless.

She cleared her throat once more and began to tell of her encounter with the Grey Warden who rose from death to end the Blight.

~O~O~O~O~

Finding nothing in the library Wynne gave up for the night and called for Sten to keep watch in her place. If she had to leave to find out the reason for the scales to form on her charge then so be it. She loved the girl like a daughter, and the older woman tried to figure a cure for the young woman.

"Maybe the ashes could help, they certainly helped the Arl?" Wynne mused before she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Vessel

The group walked in silence, Deedo more so than the others did, they listened as Morrigan told of the encounters she had with the Warden and events' leading to the ending of the Blight, as well as the current state the Warden was in.

They continued to walk in the night silent, the twins were nodding off in their saddles, Lili'Enyel as well, Cullen seemed to be unaffected as he held on to the small boy in his arms. Xellexes held a sleeping Morrigan; he watching ahead saw the elder Deedo hanging her head.

"Deedo, we should stop, if not for yourself then the younger ones." He warned he knew she would never purposefully deprive the young ones but in the new land, they had no real feel of the world around them.

Cullen chimed in, "Yes, it is rather late. We should be closer to the city, I would like nothing more than to continue myself and Ser Xellexes is correct, the younger ones need a stretch."

The High elf woman turned to the two men and nodded as she halted dismounting her mare. Finding a suitable spot along the tainted land was a bit difficult as soon as a spot large enough for them all was determined she woke Tenkou.

"Love, I need you to build a room." Deedo politely asked of the young Druid, while she pulled a few seeds from her pouch.

Going to the area that was best suited she tossed the seeds down, each glowed various colors of blue and white as if waiting for instruction.

Tenkou whispered her spell, before Cullen's eyes, he watched a small cabin form. Deedo walked in the entryway as the vines continued to grow drop eight seeds with each seed that fell, a cot took its place.

Buds of exotic flowers sprouted of lavender and various shades of blue blossomed illuminating dimly the interior. The vines grew in various sizes, the floor made up of thinner tendrils tightly bound together, there were four posts of thicker vines, which bent and grew to make the roof and walls. As well as an archway, this was the door and a small window that passed the light from the inside out.

Once Deedo finished within – placing the cots about the room, she exited going to tap the sleeping Ranger and Bard.

Casting levitation on the sleeping human woman Xellexes easily moved Morrigan to the cabin. Cullen amazed by what he saw but did not question it at this time. Deedo cast on the child and carried him in, the twins and Lilly followed right after - the horses vanished in a shimmer of light to their whistles after each rider dismounted entering the cabin.

Each was sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows, minus Deedo who kissed the girls and Vy'el, tucking them in before lying down for the evening.

"My Lady, is this the sort of sorcery that exist in the world you live?" Cullen asked as he touched one of the soft velvety petals of the luminous flower.

Deedo smiled, "Yes, sleep well." Was all she needed to say before she drifted off to sleep.

As each flower softly dimmed, most darkening entirely leaving the ones near Cullen lit, "Sleep well... wondrous." The templar whispered finally laying his head down and too sound asleep.

~O~O~O~O~

_Deedolett walked through the halls of Kinloch Hold, all the doors along the hall had closed as she approached, and a red ribbon was her guide. The ribbon ran the center of the floor it seemed to light up if she tried to go a different direction._

"…_Olett…"_

"_Jowan, is that you?" her elven ears heard in the distance._

_Following now the voice and ribbon she ascended the tower, climbing the stairs she looked out of one of the windows, she stopped and peered out._

_She saw a forest, trees that seemed to touch the sky. As she tried to look more of the forest from the corner of her eye, the ribbon glowed once more._

"…_Dee…"_

_Turning her attention back to the voice and her climb, each of the doors continued to close at her approach. Deedolett went to try one of the doors she knew well and saw that it would not budge, she had no choice but to continue her climb._

"_Who is there Jowan, First Enchanter, Knight - Commander Greagoir?" she shook her sable hair and tarried on. _

_Something from one on the windows caught her eye, she peeked out, and what she saw was a wonder, a Griffin, soaring high in the clouded sky, her heart swelled. Her mind wishing she too could soar high and free. The ribbon glowed once more drawing her to follow._

"_Yes, no time for such fantasies, where is it you are leading me too?" she chuckled as the ribbon seemed to glow in response._

_As she made her way closer to the top, she saw a large shield – upon closer inspection her smile turned into a frown, within the shield was she, and on the outside was Cullen._

_She beat on the shield and it hissed when she hit it, "I am no demon, it is me, you have to believe me I would never harm you."_

_He narrowed his eyes as he looked upon the face of the one who haunted him, "Damn you and damn your kind, you will not slay the magi then I shall!" He took off towards the Harrowing chamber._

_Franticly beating on the shield her words having no effect on the man, "No, please no, Cullen listen to me, you have to know what I say is the truth, CULLEN!" she sank to her knees listening to the screams of the men and woman who where trapped above her._

_The elf hung her head; she never knew he could harbor so much hatred towards her ability or others like her. It hurt to watch, but she slowly learned what happen and never hated him for his words. Deedolett did what she thought was right and slew Uldred saving both the innocent and possibly non-innocent magi remaining._

"_It felt like that was how he wished me to do it, I know I made the right choice." She slowly walked to the stairs leading to the chamber above._

_As she opened the heavy door she climbed the remaining steps and a brilliant light filled the room she had to shield her eyes from the blinding light, as it dimmed she lowered her hands what she saw took her words away._

_Lying curled up was an enormous silver and gold dragon, its scales glistened, and its wings iridescent pearl color, its tail was resting on its muzzle as she approached it opened its eyes. A deep marine blue, so entrancing it is you cannot help but be in awe of its magnificence. _

_It shifted its tail and raised its mighty head, a series of low rumbles and clicks reverberated off the walls, and the ground thumped with the beat of its massive heart._

_Careful steps she took as she admired the creature before her, "Was it you who called me?" she asked in a whisper not wanting to frighten it. _

_It looked at her lifting its head higher to the domed ceiling expanding its wings to stretch, and into her mind it spoke,_

"_No, I did not call you… I am Urthemiel one of the seven ancient ones, long before your time." _

_As it went to shift positions once more, the red ribbon followed to a line on the underbelly of the dragon, a bright red slit running from its forelegs to its hind. In addition, with each beating of the dragon's heart the ribbon illuminated._

_Reaching tentatively, inches from the great beast, to touch the creature that was so stunningly beautiful she wanted to feel such a marvelous being. _

"…_Deedolett?" she turned and standing near the stairs with his arms open wide was Cullen, she ran to him, glad to see a friendly face went to embrace him, the tail of Urthemiel came down before her baring her path._

_The dragon spoke once more, "What brings you before me child was there something you wished of Urthemiel?"_

_Startled by the great tail she turned slowly to the old one, "I know not what brought me to you, I have nothing that I wish, but I would like to know how did you come to be here in the Kinloch Hold Harrowing chamber?"_

_The floor slowly started to fall from beneath them as the dragon pulled her closer, revealing the millions of Darkspawn that inhabited the many byways and catacombs far from Dwarven, Human and Elven eyes._

"_You hear them calling do you not, child of another world, you who slew me? They amass as we speak to seek a new god to lead them to cover the lands to blot out what once was beautiful and pure as the Maker saw fit." _

_As Deedolett look below her feet, hovering high above the horde that gathered, in what looked like a sea of misshapen bodies, far under Thedas, her heart began to throb within her chest,_

"_What? Child of another world, what do you mean, I slew you, I would never bring myself to harm one as…" She was unable to finish her statement as she stood wide-eyed her hands covering her mouth to muffle the scream that threatened to erupt._

_No longer looking at the once beautiful dragon of silver and gold, but something only night terrors where made._

_The Beautiful Urthemiel scales became marred grey, and its wings the entrancing pearlescent gleam melted to a sickly grey-lavender and the once deep marine of the creatures eyes had coating them with death and decay. _

_The brilliant red that made up the ribbon and wound on its stomach changed to black, as dark as a moonless night. _

_With a piercing roar, the once beautiful spewed a hellish flame, the horde grew loud and restless, and the ribbon circled around her feet, wrapping 'round her like a cocoon until it covered her completely. Then the only sound was her heartbeat._

_Thump, thump…. Thump, thump…_

~O~O~O~O~

The sun over Ferelden crawled its way into the sky, chasing the blanket of night away. The inhabitants of the city of Denerim were awake with the continued rebuilding and cleanup from the Blight.

The castle was already alive with the hustle cooking, cleaning and reading for any such event the newly crowned king would have had done this day.

Arl Eamon made his way to the Kings dressing room passing the mage Wynne in the process. He knocked on the door awaiting his acknowledgement.

"Yes… Enter." Alistair called over his shoulder, as his servants primed him for the start of the day.

"Your Highness, to you are to meet with several farmers from the Bannorn, and cleanup of the city is running smoothly, and Mage Wynne wished to have a word with you when you have a moment. Then there is this…" The older man bowed his head slightly as he addressed his charge, also handing a official looking missive.

Alistair turned nodding he was ready to start his duties, ones that seem never ending, when all he wished to do at this point was spend time with the sleeping Elf. Eamon noticed the dark circles still under the young man eyes.

"Yes and any word on the condition of Deedolett?" he asked as he tugged the collar of his tunic, grimacing at the elven servant, the elf in question shrugged and headed out of the room. Taking the missive from Eamon he turned it over and paled a bit, it bore the emblem of the Grey Wardens from Weisshaupt.

"None, but I will assume – if I may, that is what the Mage Wynne wishes to speak with you about. How are you sleeping?" The older man placed a hand on the king's shoulder.

Alistair sighed as he undid the top button, feeling much more comfortable, "Not well I'm afraid, I constantly worry over her state. There hasn't been anything in any of the books that indicate why she is unconscious."

The older man nodded, "I am sure there is something to have her come 'round, until then take the short time you have to visit her before you address the farmers."

With a grateful lopsided smile, Alistair did just that.

~O~O~O~O~

Well before the sun was high in the sky the group of eight rode through the main gate that led into the city, the gate itself was still in repair as was the rest of the wall. The elves looked around as they saw building in much needed repair people in tattered clothes, children filthy rummaging through debris of the partly crumbling city.

"This is where the standoff between Human, Elf, Dwarf, and Darkspawn took place." Morrigan announced as they stopped, several of the people who were cleaning stopped to admire the group as they observed, a few of the children ran up wishing to pet the horses.

Deedo smiled as she let a few children ride her mare, cloaked as not show themselves, still being strangers within this world. The Lady called over her shoulder, "I knew it, they do not get to see horses every day."

Xellexes chuckled, "Yes young lady and we have an objective least you forget the reason we are here?"

Her shoulders sagged slightly and she turned to face her friend. He sighed, "Alright, a few moments, Morrigan the way to the castle to the king?"

"The way may have been closed off, there were Ogre rampaging through these very streets." The wilds witch stated mater of factly.

They looked about for someone who may know another way to the castle, spying a templar near the Chantry Cullen gave Vy'el the reigns and went to ask for directions.

A short while later he came back with a smile, "They state that the main road to the castle had been clear for some time." Once again taking his place at Vy'el side, "Do you have family here Vy'el?" Cullen asked as he watched the other orphaned children running around the Chantry sisters.

"No ser, I have none, Mummy and Daddy told me that I am Dalish and that my people do not live in such cities, and we avoided them because of Mummy."

Deedo turned when she heard that and the others knew what she was thinking, "Deeds…" Lili'Enyel started.

"Can we help them after your reunion?" The Ranger excused herself riding up to the Chantry doors and removing her coin purse handing it to the sisters as they gratefully thanked the stranger for such a generous gift.

Trotting her steed back, she tilted her head, "Can we go now?"

Deedo nodded and walked her mare over to the sisters with the children still riding on her back; handing the reigns over to the elder woman, she bowed her head and walked away waving to the children.

"Yes we may go now." The high elf stated with a smirk.

Morrigan groaned, "I see where Olett gets it from." Shaking her raven head, she pointed towards the main street that will take them to the castle.

~O~O~O~O~

Leliana spotted Cullen after he had went back to the hooded strangers, and what surprised her more was Morrigan was with them. She finished her task with the orphans at the Chantry quickly making her way back to the castle.

Once she was within the hall of the castle Zevran and Oghren were just about to leave into the city for a few,

"You two will not believe who I just saw." The red head gushed in her Orlesian accent, when she gotten confused looks from the two men, she rolled her eyes sighing, "Morrigan and Cullen!"

"The beautiful witch has returned I knew she could not get enough of my charm." Zevran smirked making breast with his hands. Leliana swatted at his arm,

"What the second pike twirler, heh musta' came for sleeping beauty." He thumbed behind him and nudged Zevran next to him.

The Bard shrugged, "I am not sure, they had a few people with them they wore hoods, they dropped off gold and a beautiful horse at the Chantry, one of them even let some of the children ride it.

Quizzical looks went through the small group, "I am going to go inform Wynne, Arl Eamon, and Alistair he should be finished with his audience." She hurried up the hall heading to Deedolett's bedchamber.

~O~O~O~O~

Zevran turned to the Dwarf, "I am going to see these new arrivals, care to join me?" the tanned Antivan announced as he walked towards the large doors.

"Nah, I think I'll head to the tavern before I help the humans in the art of drunken bloodlust." Oghren gingerly walked by way of the kitchen.

With a shrug, the assassin went to see the witch who left shortly after the battle with the fallen Archdemon, along with the cloaked visitors.

Once out the into the street Zevran shifted into the shadows, spying the group immediately, they were indeed cloaked and had marvelous looking horses, "They must be wealthy, the tailoring of their cloaks suggest so, look at the detail on those saddles." He thought to himself as he closely watches their approach.

~O~O~O~O~

Approaching the castle the High Elf woman's stomach started to do flips, the hairs on the back of her neck tingled.

"My loves…" she paused as she could hear the cloth of her companions set their eyes on her, "I do not experience this feeling all too often, but I must say I am nothing but a bundle of mashed emotions." Deedo chuckled balling her hands into fist as she tried to contain her anxiety.

The others shared soft chuckles and soon found themselves at the stairs leading to Denerim's heart, her castle.

~O~O~O~O~

A mostly darkened chamber – save the light from a illuminating viewing portal, its soft glow opened before a set of weary eyes, "There she is mistress, your powerful vessel." a man bowed his head at her presence.

A tired smile shown on her partly shadowed face, with a tired enraptured smile

"At last, ripe for the taking." As a chuckle burbled from the woman's throat, building to a deranged cackle, as it sound echoed about the room slowly dying off from the main point.

He looked up to his mistress and then to the portal, with a bow deeper than the first as he silently agreed.


	9. Untitled

A few days had past as they awaited an audience with his Majesty, the guest were placed in comfortable apartments – two huge rooms fit for royalty, the rooms connected to each other with a medium bath between them. For these few days of wait, the High Elven woman grew a tad impatient.

Pacing the length of the room, from balcony to the large wooden door, she wrung her hands muttering under her breath. Four sets of eyes watched her pace for the past hour; Vy'el, Cullen, Tenkou and Xellexes. The others were lost in their own worlds, Lili'Enyel was sewing a new outfits, with the help of Ruroni, none saying a word as soft footfalls padded around from the elder and her pacing.

There came a quiet sound nearing the door, sounding with a gentle knock and groan as it opened, Deedo whipped around quickly facing who ever came from the other side. Everyone paused looking to see a slip of a girl - the maid that had been ordered to wait on them, poke her head in she jumped the moment she saw Deedo's eyes; looking expectant, sorrow filled the tall woman's eyes as the girl lowered her head giving apologies. Deedo turned sharply with a sigh sulking her way onto the balcony, swinging the doors open she stepped out letting the crisp air in.

Xellexes greeted the girl and apologized for his friend, "Pippa my dear girl, please forgive my Lady, as you know we still await word from your King." He opened the door wider as Pippa brought in trays containing their lunch.

~O~O~O~O~

Alistair stared out of his window to the balcony adjacent to his, he heard from Wynne he refused to see them until he heard more of the young mage's condition. Alistair needed to speak to them, he could not sense them – as with all other Wardens and wondered if they would know how to help Deedolett.

A knock on his study door ceased his troubled thoughts, "Enter."

"Alistair I think I have a solution to curing Deedolett, it requires going back to the Frostback Mountains."

"Are you certain that is the only way to cure her?" Alistair's brow furrowed, as he knew that it would be the _only_ way for her possible waking.

Wynne walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I believe that it is, it also helped your Eamon."

Alistair nodded, "Gather who and what you need, I also need you to accompany me when I speak with the Wardens that have arrived… Please?"

The senior nodded with a smile, she left to have word sent to Brother Genitivi.

Once more, he looks out to the window; he prepares himself to greet the visitors. He pulls a silken cord and his attendant enters shortly after.

"Majesty?"

"Garseth, please inform our guest I will meet with them at second bell, also make sure Wynne has all that she needs, I wish her to be present for this meeting as well." Alistair heard the door behind him close he closed his eyes briefly, saying yet another prayer to the Maker then set to prepare for the guest.

~O~O~O~O~

Deedo stood on the balcony as the cool air kissed her cheeks with the sun quickly warming her skin, she sighed as she over looked the large garden below her, the flowers where few for this time of year, and she suddenly felt a since of peace.

~O~O~O~O~

_"Deedo!"_

_The High elf turned to see two small girls running towards her, their laughter floating in the air, causing she to laugh along with them. One trips and tumbles to the ground, Deedo quickly gets up and stand over the young girl, her sister kneels next to her to help her up, Deedo places a hand on her arm to still her._

_"She must get up on her own, how else will she grow? Tenkou my little love get up I have made us a special lunch and your tears will cause it to rain."_

_Ruroni helped her sister to stand once Tenkou gotten to her feet well by herself. "Thank you mum."_

_"Mum?" Deedo looked over her shoulder, "Why, I think I like the sound of that, come girls lunch awaits." She smiled taking each girl by the hand._

~O~O~O~O~

"Tenkou my sweet, please fetch my fur wrap, it's getting chilly here." Deedo took a seat in thought of her daughter, the twins where hers as well, but she did not birth them, they were left in her care after their Mother and Father lost their lives trying to defend them – two very good friends of hers.

Vy'el came out with the wrap instead, "My Lady?" the boy handed her the royal blue cloak with snow-white fur trim, "Are you a noble?" he asked curiously.

"Well… I." Before Deedo could answer, Tenkou snickered from the room behind them, Deedo smirked her mind successfully diverted.

Cullen's eyes went wide, he thought she may have been, the way she carried herself the way the others act around her, but when Tenkou whispered to the boy then sending him out to her, then nudged him to listen for her reaction, Cullen figured it was true.

"I would not say I am…" She sat him on her lap and pulled the cloak around them both.

"I was bless by a Goddess, but that hardly makes me nobility."

"Why does Xellexes call you my Lady?"

"Because he is a silly old goat."

The both of them laughed. "He calls me that because after my meeting with our Goddess, she blessed me for serving her well, because I had died once, or on the end of my life, depends on who tells the tale, there was a battle where I had fought for many days."

As she told the story of her divine encounter, another knock sounded on the door, Deedo lifted the boy in her arms and entered with the others.

"His Majesty, our King Alistair given word of his audience with you at second bell, I shall fetch you during that time, please be ready." And with a bow he left. Deedo looked to the others, then to Pippa.

"Can you help to lay our things out please, Tenkou will help you." The elven girl nodded and they set to work with the time that they have left, just a half hour.

~O~O~O~O~

_Deedolett opened her eyes, and what she saw before her truly left her speechless. "Hello girl, it is about time you woke, or are you still sleep? Either way you are here." _

_Deedolett swallowed hard, "Are you here to help me?" uncertain of the Wilds Witches reason for being before her._

_"I wanted to thank you for helping that girl of mine." _

_The woman didn't look like she did before, her hair was pulled into what looks like horns, and her hands where gloved with claw like gauntlets, as she stepped to the elven mage, circling her running a clawed finger across her shoulders. Deedo felt uneasy as she was being scrutinized. _

_"What do you mean; Morrigan came with us because you wanted her too." Deedo stepped away from her cold touch. Spinning to come face to face with the amber yellow-eyed witch; who smiled a grin that would curdle milk._

_"As well as her finding the book to help the last two Wardens in Ferelden, to tell you about her becoming my host body, as well as getting you to destroy me…" She cackled as she straightened, "What she thought was my reason to season her. But it was never her I was after."_

_Deedo recalled everything that had taken place and she looked up to see Flemeth change shape, to someone whom see never seen before, a tall elf, long white hair with eyes similar to hears._

_"My darling, you have grown into a lovely woman, I have missed you so much." Her honey like voice touched the young elf's heart._

_The woman stood with her arms open wide, Deedolett stepped to her, "Who are you?" she couldn't stop herself she ended in the arms of this unfamiliar person before her._

_Warmth, she felt warm, and it felt familiar, she struggled with the sudden feeling of sleep that had came over her._

_The woman opened her eyes and they where dragon like, yellow with a brilliant blood red that edged the iris, "You do not remember me love?" her hand extended her nails becoming thick as claws aimed right for her spine._

_Deedolett sighed, "You must be someone I should remember." _

_"Yes, love I am."_

_"….edolett…" _

_Deedolett opened her eyes part way, "Did you say something?"_

_"Of course not love, just enjoy the hug, I have missed you so."The creatures hand came to rub claws along her spine._

_"….Move away…"_

_"Why should I move away?" Deedolett went to raise her head and she was quickly held tightly in place."Ow, you are hurting me."_

_A low growl rumbled, starting to shake the very ground where they stood._

_"DEEDOLETT NO…. MOVE AWAY!"_

_"Jowan?"_

~O~O~O~O~

The Norrathians sat in the waiting room near the viewing room. Dressed in their best, minus Morrigan who opted to wear her regular clothes, Vy'el had an outfit neat and prim, and Cullen in his armor polished and imbued, they waited, it was nearing the second bell when the door opened, the usher lead them into the main room.

As they entered Deedo smiled, it was quaint, much less extravagant than the castle of Antonius Bayle, warm woods for the frame provided the color along the stone border along the bottom, tea stained walls were moderate height. With three thick irons formed chandeliers in a three-tier pattern with candles that had not begun to melt. And in the center of the room was a large rectangular table with fresh fruits and bread filling the air with a pleasing scent; two large windows looking out to the courtyard along one wall – picturesque, large pool fountain silver water flowing under the partly cloudy sky. Admiring the view, they all turned to see the gentleman from earlier.

Garseth, an older elven man who was graying around his edges stood tall "His Majesty, King Alistair."

Deedo curtsied followed by the twins, Vy'el who held onto Deedo's dress hem, bowed as Xellexes and Cullen taught him, Lili'Enyel – she wore a lovely cream pantsuit, took a knee alongside Cullen, and Xellexes bowed.

Alistair walked in with two guards at his side, followed by Wynne, Leliana, and Zevran following behind.

"Please raise no formalities in here."

Leliana stared at Deedo, and Morrigan who was with them she leaned into Wynne whispering in her ear, "That woman she looks just like Deedo."

Wynne looked at her a bit more closely she was tall, her eyes warm aqua and very captivating, her face was fuller than the sleeping mage, but they looked so similar it was no doubt they where related, she had an air about her that screamed nobility, but something else about her Wynne could not put her finger on.

Cullen stood announcing the Norrathians, "Your Majesty, I am Cullen Templar under Knight – Commander Greagoir from Kinloch Hold, I have brought visitor seeking Miss Surana."

Alistair nodded and went to speak when Wynne tapped him, "One moment please. Please enjoy the refreshments."

Vy'el tapped Deedo's hand, "May I have some?" Deedo picked him up, "Of course, his Majesty did offer, what would you like."

The others went and helped themselves, Morrigan stood off to the side not wanting to face Alistair. Leliana repeated what she had said to Wynne, "I think that she may be related to Olett, look at her she shares the same features."

"She may also be noble, look at their outfits they also handed over a very beautiful horse as well as a small purse of sovereigns. They may have traveled far, Cullen is the Templar she saved that day we went seeking help from them, obviously they knew she was there or else they would not have looked for her there first." Leliana was excited about the guest and wanted to know if her friend was a long lost princess.

"Leli, can we figure out who they are, I will admit it is uncanny the similarities, but we have protocol." Alistair scratched the back of his head.

Wynne added, "There is something about her that I cannot place, and we need to hurry, Deedolett is not getting any better. I have made all the preparations and ready as soon as we conclude this meeting."

"Right let us see to it." Alistair took a deep breath. "Yes, I do apologize, can you please state your names."

The group took their positions once more Xellexes stepped forward to announce himself and the others.

Xellexes stepped forward, "Xellexes Silvercloud, Wizard." He bowed his head then stepped to the side "These two are my fellow companions, the twins, Ruroni and Tenkou Swiftleaf – Bard and Druid respectively."

The twins curtsied stepping off to the side, "This is Lili'Enyel Swiftleaf, Ranger." Lili nodded to the others across the room then stepped to the side.

"May I present, My Lady for whom we will lay down our lives, Deedo Swiftleaf." Deedo looked over to Xellexes who was trying to contain his laughter.

"I'll get you for this." Deedo whispered as she held Vy'el's hand and curtsied deeply, "Your Majesty, we have come for wind of one of our own is here, we wish to see her."

The few Blight companions stood in awe, none could speak at that moment the woman before them has the same name as their friend. It took them all a moment to recover. Zevran seeing that the others were still unable to speak took the opportunity to step forward,

"Please forgive my friends, we are concerned for the one who you are speaking of." He took Deedo's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"My thanks, err?"

"Zevran Arainai, Zev to my friends." He kissed her knuckles again. "Please let me introduce you to; Leliana, the lovely Wynne, and the Warden King Alistair Theirin. There a few other but they are not here this moment."

"Again, my thanks. Could you please tell me what is going on, I did not mean but I overheard you saying that Deedolett is in danger?" Deedo clutched the front of her dress.

"H-h-how did you hear us?" Leliana asked when she found her voice.

"We elves can hear very well." Tenkou smiled and stepped forward.

"Your elven? You are so tall?" Alistair blurted out, as he looked the woman over who stood to meet him eye to eye.

"Please, where is and what has happened to my daughter!" Deedo snipped, then quickly muttering her apologies. Tenkou pulled her away as Xellexes took her place.

"Please allow us to visit with Deedolett and any questions you have we will answer."

Wynne cleared her throat Alistair shook his head and gave Leliana leave for the Frostback Mountains and the Ashes.

Alistair motioned for them to follow him to the room that Deedolett lay sleeping "Please right this way."

_'Alistair how could you be so stupid?' _he chide himself.

They all stopped at the door Deedo started to shake, "Vy'el, please stay with Ruroni and Tenkou. Cullen, Morrigan come with me." The high elf nodded to the King and he opened the door allowing them to step through first.

Morrigan refused to acknowledge him, knowing that she said she would never be heard from after, _"that night."_ She needed to see for herself what could of possibly went wrong, and it all fell upon the only person she has ever considered her friend.

Deedolett lay on the bed, but she looks so much different than before, her skin started to scale like that of a dragon, small horns protruded from her temples, and her once dark hair was turning white.

"Maker, Sten w-what happened?" Alistair gasped as he looked over her changed form. Wynne was at the bed side waving her hands over her body.

"What is wrong with her? Why does she look like this? What was that light?" Deedo started to panic, one question after another, she was sitting on the edge of the bed holding the graying hand of her daughter.

Tears fell from her eyes she expected to find her sleeping but she is going through something that is physically changing her. Deedo is now terrified, she sat with muffled sobs as she looked at her only daughter, she was no cleric she would instantly know what to do, "Morrigan get Tenkou please."

Morrigan did as she was told, and Tenkou entered she walked to where Deedo was sitting she looked to the girl sleeping in the bed, "This is Olett?" she asked quietly.

Deedo sobbed and nodded, sniffling she raised her head to her adoptive daughter, "Please, love use your healing on her." Deedo took the Wood elf's hand and cast several spells that coursed through her. Tenkou began to cast.

Cullen's skin prickled and the hair on the back of his neck rose, serious magic was working the young woman started to glow she had spells traveled from her fingers to wrap around Deedolett.

Morrigan wrinkled her nose, the smell of the magic filled the room, Wynne slowed her casting Deedo was a mage. That was what Wynne was sensing, her power was so subtle.

Deedo wiped hr tears with the back of her hand, "Ruroni I know your listening come in here." The door opened and she was at her sister's side, Ruroni cleared her throat and started to sing.

"Ruroni this is Olett, Olett these lovely young ladies are Ruroni and Tenkou, Oh I brought Cullen he said that he had a few things to say to you. First we want to make sure you are well, I have met a few of your friends they care greatly for you and would love nothing more than for you to come back to us." Deedo smiled her best through her tears.

"I also wanted to tell you that… I am you Mother, and you are my very special baby, though you are not a baby. I love you greatly I will be back soon I and a few others are going to find a way to bring you back to us."

The twins slowed and looked to Deedo, the others watched as Deedo leaned in kissing Deedolett on the forehead, she cast a spell over her hoping that what she can cast will help – I any.

Tenkou leaned in and placed her forehead to that of her sister, casting her own spell over her, Ruroni followed and then the three of them stood side by side, and bowed their heads in prayer.

"Tunare who is our light, with in our hearts, protect this one with your guiding light."


End file.
